Birth of the Red Hood
by Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Krypton's Fury. With the criminals of Arkham Asylum running loose through Gotham City with no Batman coming to it's aid can the combined efforts of Batgirl,Nightwing,Supergirl,and a new hero by the name of Red Hood take down the crime lords or will the city fall into madness
1. Two Face

" 64,800….64,900….65,000"

As he slowly retracts his hand away from a couple of stacks of freshly stolen money out of the corner of his eye a lone figure once known as Harvey Dent by now known through the crime world as Two Face watches as one of his henchmen reaches over to grab a stack of money before in a sudden move Two Face smacks the man's hand away as he looks up towards him with an intense glare. A glare he knew terrified anyone that would witness it. A glare across a badly scarred face.

But there was one person that wasn't afraid. One person that was able to look past the scars. A woman that he was ready to spend the rest of his life with. A woman by the name of Grace Lamont. The woman of his dreams. The woman that he came months to marrying before this happened. The accident that changed his life forever. The day Two Face was born.

" You don't touch anything until i tell you to."

Retracting his hand as he sees his henchman rubbing his hand reaching into his suit Two Faces takes out his wallet from within before he slowly reaches his hand out towards one of the stacks of money.

" You we're always a couple of greedy little beggars. Even when i prosecuted you as DA."

As he starts to put the stack of bills slowly into his wallet suddenly Two Face comes to a stop when he sees her. A picture of Grace inside of his wallet. One of the very first pictures he had taken with Grace so long ago. A picture of him holding Grace in a loving embrace. A similar time before he became into the monster everyone sees today. Snapping out of his thoughts Two Face glances around the room to see his 4 henchmen looking towards him with their arms crossed before suddenly an intense glare comes across his face.

" What are you looking at!?"

" Gee Two Face if you miss her then why don't you go see her?"

" Sure we can even bring her here if you want."

Suddenly as quickly the glare comes across his face it instantly vanishes within seconds as Two Face slowly raises his wallet back up towards eye level before he looks back towards the picture. A picture that has always been with him for so long. Even after the last time they had met. A time where she had been tricked by Rupert Thorne to reveal his location. A trick that devastated him for months believing she never truly cared for him. That was until he had received something he never thought he would ever receive from another. A picture through the mail. The picture he now holds right now with the message i miss you written on the back.

A message that made him believe for a brief second that maybe he was still in there. That the Harvey Dent everyone knew was still deep inside somewhere. A brief second that suddenly turned into a minute. Then a hour until months later he felt something. Felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Felt as though he was himself again.

Snapping out of his thoughts with all eyes watching him reaching into his suit Two Face pulls out a silver coin from his pocket before for the next few seconds Two Face stares at the coin. A coin that symbolized so much to him. Symbolized what he felt like every single day. To have two sides of himself. One good and one bad. And the coin showed just that with one end scratched symbolizing what he now is.

With a flick of his finger as he sends the coin flying up into the air Two Face watches the coin in silence along with everyone else in the room when suddenly he snaps his attention away from the coin towards the far end of the room when he hears the sound of the windows being smashed in before seconds later he watches two figures rise up to their feet. Two figures that were slowly making headlines throughout Gotham City. The figures of Nightwing & Batgirl.

" Get em boys!"

Without having to be told twice Two Face watches as his henchmen lunge towards Nightwing and Batgirl before seconds later Two Face lets out a growl when he sees Nightwing and Batgirl easily avoiding each of his henchmen's attacks as though they are nothing. As he slowly watches Nightwing and Batgirl go on the offensive slowly Two Face's hands clutch into tight fists before suddenly he snaps his head over towards the stack of money on the table next to him. Snapping his head back up as he sees Nightwing working together with Batgirl as a team to take down the remaining henchmen that are left standing without hesitating for a single second reaching over Two Face grabs a hand full of money before he races off towards a door at the far end of the room as he crams the money into his suit.

Looking over his shoulder as he sees Nightwing launching the remaining henchmen that was left standing to the ground reaching into his suit Two Face pulls out a handgun from within before just a mere second later he pulls back on the trigger sending round after round towards Nightwing and Batgirl that hit nothing but the wall behind them. As he hears the sound of his magazine going empty rearing back Two Face slams the handgun in his hand towards the ground in a fit of rage before he reaches over towards the door handle of his escape route.

Just as he flings the door open and starts to run through the open doorway suddenly Two Face comes to a dead stop when he sees a figure waiting for him outside of the door. A figure he had never encountered before but knew the name. A new hero that went by the name of the Red Hood. A known hero that from newspaper reports told of a relationship between him and one of Metropolis's greatest heroes Supergirl. As he sees Hood raising up a hand to wag a finger at him letting out a growl snapping his body back Two Face runs back into the room not taking his eyes away from Hood until suddenly he feels himself leaving his feet from a massive collusion into someone's forearm.

Shaking his head as his eyes darken and his vision starts to fade away out of the corner of his eye Two Face watches a pair of red boots come into his vision before just a moment later finding the strength to move his head Two Face looks up to see a blonde haired woman staring down towards him. A woman that he knew to be Supergirl. The last image he sees as seconds later his vision fades away into nothing but darkness as he sees the Red Hood making his way next to Supergirl's side.

Reaching up as he glances around the room to see all of Two Face's henchmen laying on the ground unconscious Jason lifts up the red helmet off his head revealing his face with nothing but a small black mask covering his eyes.

" Good work everyone. Everyone bring it in. Go team jugs and hood!"

As he raises his right hand up high into the air for a high five Jason glances around the room to see each of Kara,Dick,and Barbara looking towards him with a raised eyebrows while the former from what he could see is trying to suppress a smile.

" What?"

" We are not going by that name!"

" But why not Babs?"

Suddenly Barbara's eyes widen as she looks towards Jason seeing him glancing around the room with interested eyes.

" Jason!"

Realizing what she just said reaching up Barbara covers her mouth as her eyes widen even more before with a nervous look across her face Barbara slowly turns her head to glance around the room to see if any of the criminals that had just encountered heard them. After a few seconds Barbara slowly lowers her hands down from her face and breathes a sigh in relief when she finds all of the henchmen as well as Two Face are laying on the ground out cold before she slowly turns to look at Jason with a glare coming across her face.

" You can just blurt out our secret identities like that! What if one of them heard you!"

" Geez will you relax. Look around the room. These guys are going to be enjoying a little cat nap for a while. There is absolutely no way any of them would hear a thing. Here i'll show you."

Within moments with everyone's eyes watching him kneeling down Jason grabs a firm hold of Two Face's suit before he brings raises the criminal's head up off the ground.

" Hey crispy remember me? It's me Jason. You know the kid that you orphaned the day you sent your goons out for my father. But hey to show that there is no hard feelings between us and because my wife could literally kick my ass, I won't kill you. Instead i will just get you back to prison. I'm sure skipper is really missing his little buddy."

As he hears Kara letting out a small laugh releasing his hold of Two Face's suit Jason slowly rises to his feet as he hears Two Face's head hit the ground with a thud before he slowly turns his head to see Kara looking towards him with a smile across her face as she shakes her head.

Letting out a huff slowly Barbara crosses her arms over her chest as she glances back and forth between Kara and Jason.

" Don't encourage him."

Taking her eyes away from Jason as she shrugs her shoulders Kara hears Barbara letting out a huff before she turns to look back towards Jason with a smile across her face.

" What can i say. I love him."

" Whatever. I'm gonna get my dad to come here with a few squad cars to haul these guys away."

Out of the corner of her eye as she sees Barbara reaching into her suit to grab a cellphone reaching over Kara wraps her arms around the back of Jason's neck before moments later she proceeds to give him a long deep kiss as she sees in the corner of her eye Barbara putting the cell phone up to her ear.

* * *

" Well that takes care of that."

As she looks on from atop of a building into the distance watching Dick and Barbara talking to Commissioner Gordon as each of Two Face's henchmen are slowly placed into separate police cruisers along with Two Face himself slowly a smile forms on Kara's face before the smile across her face vanishes when she looks over to her side to see Jason staring off into the distance with a blank look across his face.

" What's wrong?"

Snapping out of his thoughts glancing away from Gotham City slowly Jason turns his head to look over towards Kara to see her looking towards him with a concerned look across her face before he slowly turns his head back forward as he takes a deep breathe.

" He's still out there gorgeous."

" Joker?"

As she sees Jason nodding his head without hesitating reaching over Kara gently grabs Jason's free hand before she gives his hand a small squeeze.

" We'll find him Jay."

" But when? After he kills again! After he destroys another family!"

Suddenly as his eyes go wide Jason takes a few deep breathes before he slowly turns to look at Kara with guilt filled eyes to see her looking at him with the same look of concern across her face.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's just…."

" I know Jay. I know. You don't want to see anymore lives taken at the hands of that psychopath. I know that he still haunts you."

Reaching over Kara lays her free hand gently down on Jason's cheek before she turns his head to look towards her when she sees him turning his head to look away.

" We'll find him Jay. I promise you we'll find him but right now we just have to remain patient. There has been no signs that the Joker is even in Gotham. He may be just hiding out somewhere. All we can do is wait until something turns up. I know that's not what you want to hear but it's the truth."

" I know gorgeous. I…."

As she sees Jason closing his eyes slowly Kara gently rubs her thumb across his cheek before her eyes widen when she sees a few tears escape his closed eyelids to the ground below.

" You had that nightmare again didn't you?"

Looking on as she sees Jason nodding his head leaning forward Kara gives Jason a gentle kiss before she pulls back seconds later to rest her forehead against his own.

" Nothing is going to happen to me. I won't allow him to take me away from you. Jason look at me."

As she sees Jason opening his eyelids revealing a pair of blue watery eyes to her before she gives him a small smile.

" There is nobody and i mean nobody that will ever separate us again. Not Bruce. Not the League of Assassins. And sure as hell not some proclaimed clown prince of crime. I'll make him scream out our names as i crush his spine in my hands before allowing him to separate us again. I will crush that stupid little voice box of his while i laugh down towards his body as i watch the life escaping his eyes to nothing but darkness."

Suddenly as she hears Jason letting out a chuckle a confused look comes across Kara's face before she watches a small smile form on Jason's face.

" What?"

" Would it be wrong to say that i'm totally getting turned on right now? I mean we both knew that you are a badass already but when you talk with fire in your eyes you become a total badass."

Letting out a small laugh Kara nods her head against Jason's own before a bright smile forms across her face.

" No. In fact i think you like seeing this side of me don't you? Especially behind closed doors."

As she feels Jason nodding his head against her own leaning forward Kara gives Jason a gentle kiss before seconds later they are broken up out of their moment when each of their earpieces come to life as the sound of Barbara's voice comes to life through their eardrums.

" Hood? Supergirl report."

" We can here you Babs. What do you need?"

" What did i just tell…."

" Yeah,yeah,yeah. Don't blab out secret identities. Snoozeville. So what do you need?"

" Nightwing and I are going to take one more patrol through the city before going back to the cave. I'm assuming you and Supergirl are returning there now."

" Actually Jason and I need to take care of some business elsewhere."

" Oh come on! What did i just…."

" Goodnight Babs."

Without waiting for a response reaching up Kara takes out her earpiece from her ear as she sees Jason doing the same before he watches a confused look coming across his face.

" So where are we heading? I didn't know that we had plans?"

" We didn't have any plans. Not until now. I think, I know of a way for us to locate The Joker."

" How?"

" Harley Quinn."


	2. Blood,Sweat,and Poison

Just like how i remembered. These are the words running through the mind of Jason Todd as he slowly leads Kara through the once great Gotham City landmark known as Robinson Park. Once one of Gotham City's brightest landmarks. But now it is no longer the case. The once joy the park would bring to the city now brings fear. Fear from the villainous that has made the park her home. Turned the park into her own personal garden. A garden that has claimed the lives of many individuals that dared to enter into it's sacred grounds.

With her eyes constantly darting around her surroundings looking for anything out of the ordinary slowly Kara follows after Jason through the park unaware to her knowledge that slowly the plants all around them are coming to life sending signals out through out the garden towards their mother. Their creator and arguably the most dangerous woman known throughout Gotham City.

As she hears the sound of something quietly dragging itself across the ground a short distance away snapping her head around in a sudden move Kara throws her hands up just in time to grab a hold of two large vines coming from a large nearby plant before using her super strength rearing back Kara pulls the plant out of the ground in a sudden move throwing it off to the side as she hears the sound of the plants screaming out in pain. A sound she never would have thought to hear coming from a plant. Hearing the sound of movement coming from all around her as her eyes turn bright red Kara glances around her surroundings to see vines starting to appear out of nowhere closing in on her location before in a sudden move Kara takes off into the air just avoiding a few of the vines that tried to reach out for her feet.

Within moments of avoiding a few of the vines that are trying desperately to grab her rearing back Kara sends a laser beam down across a few of the vines snapping them in half causing them to crash down to the ground in a heap before her eyes widen when she looks down to the ground to see Jason back peddling away from a few vines as the sound of him shooting round after round from his berettas echoes through the air. As she sees a vine slowly sneaking up behind Jason lunging down with intense speed Kara sends a laser beam down towards the vine causing it to drop down a couple of feet behind Jason when in a sudden move as Kara grabs a hold of Jason's body snapping her head around Kara sends a massive laser beam in all directions cutting every plant vine that is approaching in half while causing every plant around them to instantly be engulfed into flames.

For the next few moments as she glances around her surroundings seeing nothing but flames slowly burning the plants all around them releasing Jason from her embrace Kara turns her attention towards a couple of massive flames that are about to spread throughout the garden before in a sudden move as she takes a deep breathe rearing back Kara sends a massive ice breath towards the flames instantly causing the flames to die down and freeze over. Taking a step back as she looks around to see every single flame had been put out a small smile forms on the face of Kara before slowly as she turns to look over her shoulder her smile widens when she sees Jason looking over towards her with a smile across his face.

" Enough!"

Snapping her head back forward as she hears the sound of Jason walking up towards her looking through the shadows suddenly Kara's eyes widen when she sees a female figure making her way through the shadows towards their location. A female she had only heard stories about. The same women that she knew to be known as Poison Ivy. The deadliest villainous known throughout Gotham City. A woman known to be irresistible to all men. A woman that was known for having every man in the city wanting her. Not for her mind but for her body. A body that looked as though it belonged to a supermodel.

As she sees Poison Ivy getting even closer to their location suddenly Kara's eyes widen when she sees Poison Ivy coming into the light showing exactly what she is wearing. Or further more what she isn't wearing. The usual green outfit that everyone was accustomed to seeing is now nonexistent. Instead now the outfit is replaced with nothing but a green bra made of nothing but a few small leafs showing plenty of her cleavage for all those to see leaving nothing to the imagination. A small black dress barely covering her lower body with traces showing she wasn't wearing anything underneath as she sways her hips.

An image that makes Kara's face blush bright red as she glances down towards herself before her blush turns into a bright smile when she glances over her shoulder to see Jason not even paying attention to Poison Ivy but instead paying attention to the guns in his hands. A sight that makes her heart pound in pride towards Jason before she watches him glance away from his guns to look towards her with a smile forming on his face underneath his helmet as she shrugs his shoulders.

" What? I told you before you're the hottest woman in the universe. Any other woman would be a major downgrade."

Without taking her eyes away from Poison Ivy leaning over Kara gives Jason a kiss on his helmet before she watches Poison Ivy stopping dead in her tracks a short distance away as she crosses her arms over her chest.

" What do you want!? Haven't you caused enough damage already!"

" We are only here to talk. Well that was before one of your plants got friendly with me."

Snapping a new clip into his glock as he tucks the gun away in his belt leaning forward Jason takes his eyes away from Poison Ivy to look at Kara before he whispers into her ear.

" Can you really blame them though? You're smoking hot."

Leaning back as he watches a ghost smile come across Kara's face Jason can't help a smile that is forming underneath his helmet before he turns his attention back towards Poison Ivy to see her glancing back and forth between them.

" Then talk before i change my mind."

" We are looking for someone."

" The clown, I presume. Well he isn't here. Now leave."

" That's not good enough. If you don't want to tell us then maybe we will have to persu…"

Suddenly as she sees the form of Harley emerging out of a greenhouse in the distance Kara's eyes go wide before she slowly turns to look back towards Poison Ivy as she sees out of the corner of her eye Harley starting to water the plants in the distance.

" How? I thought?"

" That little miracle you are witnessing would be thanks to me. I was able to come up with an antidote to help Harley with a few of her disabilities. She still has trouble walking from time to time but the antidote helps ease the pain away and allows her the ability to walk. No thanks to you."

Right as she is about to respond suddenly Kara's eyes widen once again when she sees Harley turn in her direction before she watches Harley's eyes go wide as she watches Harley drop the bucket in her hand down to the ground.

" What are they doing here Red!"

" It's alright Harley. They were just leaving. Weren't you?"

Turning her head back forward suddenly Ivy's eyes widen when she sees out of the corner of her eye Kara flying over her head to make her way over towards Harley. Snapping her body around right as she is about to summon a few of her plants to bring Kara to a halt Ivy turns her head to look over her shoulder to see Jason looking over her shoulder at Kara when she feels him placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Just give her a chance to apologize. She has been riddled with guilt ever since that day."

Glancing over her shoulder as she watches Ivy slowly lowering down her arms to her side taking a deep breathe Kara slowly turns her head forward before she slowly lands on the ground a short distance away from Harley. As she slowly starts to walk forward suddenly Kara comes to a complete stop when she sees Harley throwing up her hands into a boxing stance.

" Don't make me use these."

Looking on as she sees Harley jumping around as she attempts to do her version of shadow boxing taking a deep breathe Kara looks into Harley's eyes with guilt filled eyes.

" I'm sorry Harley."

Suddenly as she comes to a complete stop Harley's eyes go wide before after a few seconds Harley snaps out of her shocked state to see Kara glancing back and forth between her and the ground.

" What? What did you just say?"

" I'm sorry Harley for everything that i did to you. I took things too far that night with you. When Jason was killed all i wanted to do was hold that clown's dead and broke body in my hands. I wanted to watch the life leave his eyes for the pain that he caused me. You weren't meant to get hurt like you did. He was the only one that was meant to get hurt and for that i'm truly sorry Harley."

Looking on in total silence Jason and Ivy slowly watch as Harley slowly lowers her hands down to her side before a confused look comes across each of their faces when they see a small smile form across Harley's face.

" That's okay jugs."

Suddenly as she stumbles to the side in shock to only balance herself against a nearby tree Ivy takes a couple of deep breathes before after a few seconds she looks over her shoulder towards Jason along with Harley and Kara when they hear the sound of Jason letting out a small laugh.

" What? That was totally awesome. And they're totally mine."

Taking his eyes away from Ivy looking off into the distance Jason sees Kara looking at him with a raised eyebrow before a small grin forms underneath his red helmet.

" Oh come on. You say that my twig and berries belong to you. Why can't i say that your jugs belong to me?"

As a smile forms across her face Kara shakes her head at Jason before she looks away from Jason to look over towards Ivy to see her approaching mumbling men under her breathe as she tries to suppress a smile. Letting out a silent chuckle Kara turns her attention away from Ivy to look back towards Harley to see her glancing back and forth between her and Jason as she sees out of the corner of her eye Jason slowly approaching her.

" So who's your friend jugs? Can't say that i've ever seen him before."

Taking his eyes away from Harley as he stops by Kara's side looking over to the side Jason sees Kara giving him a slight nod before within moments as he turns his head to look at Harley reaching up Jason removes the red helmet from his head revealing his face to Harley causing her eyes to go wide.

" You? But it's not possible. Mister J…."

" Killed me. I know. You were there Harley. I remembered when he would leave for a little while you would give me any food or water you could find. You're different than him. You always have been. You tried to help me then but now i need your help now. We need your help. Help us find this man. Help us ensure that he can't do what he did to me to anyone else ever again. Please Harley. I know that Bats didn't see it but i do. You have a good heart. Help us find him.

Slowly as tears start to form in her eyes Harley shakes her head at Jason before she takes a deep breathe.

" I'm sorry but i can't. I don't know where he is. When i was in the hospital all i thought about was your screams. Your screams of pain. They haunted me. It was then one night that i saw him in a new light. Saw him as the monster he truly is. To see him as the monster that everyone had warned me about for so long. At that moment i cut all ties that connected myself to him. Believe me when i say this if i knew where he is, I would tell you. But i can't."

As she hears Harley taking a shaky breathe reaching over Ivy gently places a hand down on her shoulder before she slowly turns to look at Jason and Kara.

" What i believe Harley meant to say is he is part of her past now. She no longer is a pawn in the Joker's sick game. She has decided to put that life behind her and start fresh. Trust me when i say this if we knew where to find him then i would have already dealt with the matter myself. However if you are determined to find him then i would suggest going to a few of his old hideouts. He was never to go out of her comfort zone. Hmph moron."

" I would try the amusement park located in the northern cape of Otisburg. Mister J loved to go there. He told me that was his favorite spot to inspire himself."

Giving Harley a nod slowly turning around Kara makes her way out of the garden with Jason following after her before a few moments later as they arrive towards the entrance Kara looks over her shoulder at Jason when she hears him letting out a sigh.

" We'll find him Jay. Maybe we didn't look to thoroughly at the amusement park last time? Like a secret level is hidden underground or something?"

" No gorgeous. We looked through that place top to bottom during our last visit. Besides The Joker was never that clever. He would always stay out in the open. His way of taunting Bats when he was around. Remember the story Dick told us about a while back? The story about when The Joker kidnapped Commissioner Gordon,Summer Gleeson,and Harvey Bullock on Christmas Eve."

" Yeah i remember that story. Bruce and Dick ended up tracking down The Joker at some old toy factory that had been out of business for years. What about it?"

" Well in his version of the story Dick said that The Joker ended up broadcasting the kidnapping to the whole city. He even from what Dick said layed out bread crumbs so to speak for him and Bruce to track him down. You see The Joker likes to have the spotlight upon himself. During every one of his schemes he always shows himself in broad daylight showing absolute no fear in telling people what he is planning. But this time something's different."

" What do you mean something's different?"

" He's planning something. I don't know what or have any idea what it is but all i know is it's something big. He's never quiet for this long after escaping from prison."

Reaching over Kara gently grabs Jason's free hand before she gives it a small squeeze just as they exit out of the park and back into Gotham.

" We'll find him Jay. And when we do we will put an end to him for good. He won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. Now on a side note, I think i know of a way to ease your mind off of The Joker for the rest of the night."

Coming to a stop as he turns his head suddenly a smile forms on Jason's face when he feels Kara pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss before seconds later as he wraps his arms around her waist Jason listens to Kara letting out a moan as he deepens to kiss to only feel her pulling back seconds later to give him a bright smile.

" Poison Ivy may have power over every man in the world but she doesn't have power over you. And for that i'm going to reward you all night long. I'm going to show you why a kryptonian is much more superior than an earthling in every pleasurable way possible."

As he feels Kara wrapping her arms around his waist Jason lets out a small laugh when suddenly Jason feels himself leaving his feet along with Kara before moments later he watches the park get smaller and smaller into the distance as Kara flies them through the air in the direction of Wayne Manor.


	3. Heroes Emerge

Feeling her body totally exhausted and her eyes heavy as she lets out a yawn moving at a slow and steady pace Barbara makes her way up the stone steps of the Batcave towards the mansion. With each step she takes as the fatigue of the previous night starts to catch up to her body Barbara slowly stretches out her joints before a thought comes to her. Was this how it was like for Bruce? To spend night after night inside of the cave looking at a computer screen watching out for the city's most dangerous foes. To spend most nights alone.

A thought that never occurred to her until now. Something that made a piece of her at that moment feel guilty. Feel guilty for taking him for granted. For taking the Batman granted. After all he was always the one that would go out there at night. He would be the one spending countless hours patrolling the streets of Gotham before returning back to the mansion. To return back to an almost empty home most of the time to only leave mere hours later to keep up appearances in the city. Something she knew he did for years even before Dick's arrival as Robin.

To have the feeling of not knowing what it felt like to have a life. To live free of any worry. To have a family. A true family. A family that he could call his own. But instead to sacrifice his happiness to wear the cowl. A protect the city from everyone that would try to do harm to it. A sacrifice that after many years finally gave way. Gave way to his inner desires to be happy. To be with a woman that she could tell meant the world to him. A woman that had the look of determination in her eyes the last time they had met. The determination to spend the rest of her life with Bruce. Determination she had only seen once before coming from another. Coming from the woman that lives inside of the mansion along with Dick,Jason,and herself.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she nears the kitchen of the mansion letting out a yawn slowly Barbara makes her way into the kitchen to find Dick sitting at the kitchen table sipping out of his coffee mug with a newspaper in his hand before with a smile forming on her face Barbara slowly makes her way over towards the coffee pot on the counter unaware that Dick has put down his newspaper to look towards her.

" Another long night?"

As he sees Barbara nodding her head letting out a sigh Dick slowly puts his coffee mug down on the table before he watches Barbara slowly start to coffee pot in the corner.

" I don't understand how Bruce was able to do this for so long. Anyone that would do this for this long, I swear would go crazy."

Being as quiet as possible in a sudden move Dick quietly gets up from his chair to make his way towards Barbara before within moments he hears Barbara letting out a happy moan as he gently wraps his arms around her from behind.

" I thought we agreed that if we were to stay in Gotham City that you wouldn't overwork yourself."

" I know. I just figured if we found everyone that escaped that night and put them back behind bars that we would be able to spend more time together as just us. You know as Babs and Dick instead of Batgirl and Nightwing. Like we did in Bludhaven."

Leaning forward Dick gives Barbara a gentle kiss on the cheek causing him to feel Barbara slowly putting her hands on top of his own as he gently places his head on her shoulder.

" I know. But look at everything we have accomplished together since we have returned to Gotham. It's been a month now and we have already done something that would have taken Bruce months to do. We have already not only imprisoned Two Face once more but we have also managed to have Selina Kyle as well as Deathstroke thrown back behind bars. Well thanks to Oliver and Laurel that is."

" Yeah. They did help show us how to work together as a team. Well to work together as a functional unit with Jason and Kara."

" Umm hmm."

" And Selina wasn't no picnic either. Especially when she tried to get friendly with Jason. I thought for sure that Kara was going to kill her when she started looking at Jason with googly eyes."

" Luckily for Selina then that you were able to calm her down huh Ms Grayson?"

Suddenly as a bright smile forms on Barbara's face taking her eyes away from the coffee pot looking down to her hands her smile widens as she see her engagement ring on her ring finger. A moment in her life that she would never forget. A moment that was so perfect in her mind. Of how Dick proposed to her at the same spot that he took her to on their very first date.

" Yeah. But still it took everything i had to stop her from stringing Selina up by her whip. It also helped that Jason was able to us his charm on her to help calm her down. I swear one of theses days that temper of her's is going to get her into some serious trouble."

" Umm hmm. But i think that what makes Kara and Jason such a good couple."

" What do you mean?"

" Well just think about it. When it comes to anything revolving around Kara with flying colors Jason takes things seriously. Serious enough to not crack any jokes or make any smart ass comments to act respectable and responsible. With Kara on the other hand when her temper starts to get the better of her like the Selina incident Jason is able to calm her down by just being himself. In a sense they are perfect for each other. Just like us."

With a bright smile forming across her face leaning back Barbara relaxes into Dick's embrace as she closes her eyes before a few moments later Barbara lets out a sigh as she opens her eyes to look at Dick.

" So speaking of Kara and Jason have you seen them yet? Today is Kara's big day of being introduced to the world as the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises."

" No. I don't think they've gotten up yet. We better go wake them up then."

Nodding her head as she leans forward Barbara interlocks her fingers with Dick's own before moments later she slowly starts to lead him out of the kitchen towards the 2nd level of the mansion where Kara's and Jason's bedroom can be located.

" So what have you learned from last night?"

" I found out that our suspicions were proven to be correct. Two Face was working with someone. I did some digging late into the night and found out whom he might have been working with. From what i've gathered a large shipment of venom is about to be shipped out from Gotham Harbor tonight at midnight. And where there is venom involved Bane can't be too not far from behind."

" How sure are you?"

" Very."

" Alright. While Jason and Kara pay a visit to Wayne Enterprises we will take a trip over to the docks. We can scout the area and if by some chance the shipment has been moved we can put a few trackers on the containers so that we know where there are exactly heading."

As she ascends up the stairs bringing Dick along with her glancing over her shoulder Barbara nods her head at Dick as a small smile forms on her face.

" Agreed. Now where are they?"

Within a few moments of reaching the top of the stairs as she slowly leads Dick down a long hallway leading towards Jason's and Kara's bedroom suddenly a confused look comes across Barbara's face when she sees their bedroom door open before moments later as she looks through the open doorway Barbara's eyes widen when she looks into the room to see Jason sitting shirtless on his bed playing a videogame as Kara sits close next to him looking on at the television screen wearing nothing but one of Jason's shirts as she sits cross legged barely covering up her cleavage.

" You've got to be kidding me."

Glancing away from the television screen for a split second Kara looks over towards the open doorway to see Barbara and Dick staring at her and Jason with the former sporting a pair of wide eyes before she turns her attention back towards the television screen.

" Hey guys. You guys can have the next round. Oh by the way Jason and I totally beat your high score Dick."

" Beat it? We obliterated it gorgeous."

Without taking his eyes away from the television screen Jason raises a hand up where a second he is instantly high fived by Kara before he returns his hand back to the controller in his hands.

" What!? There is no way you guys."

Suddenly as she feels Dick's hands leaving her own Barbara's eyes widen as she turns to see Dick walking over towards the television screen before she watches his eyes go wide.

" Oh come on! That took me a week to get!"

" Dick! Not helping! Besides what are you guys doing? Aren't you two going to be late? You know the whole Kara's first day at Wayne Enterprises thing. Ring any bells?"

Without taking his eyes away from the television screen taking a hand off his controller Jason waives a hand up into the air unaware that slowly a small glare forms across Barbara's face.

" Geez will you relax Babs. Kara and I have got it covered. We will get dressed after…."

Suddenly as he sees the television screen go black Jason's eyes widen before he looks over to the side to see Barbara smiling towards him as she spins the video game's power cord in her hand.

" How about now?"

" You're the older sister from hell. You do know that right?"

As her smile widens Barbara shrugs her shoulders before she drops the power plug to the ground with a small thud.

" Someone has to do it. Now off you go."

Hearing a huff coming from her side reaching over Kara gently grabs a hold of Jason's arm as she slowly gets up from the bed bringing Jason up with her before a few seconds later she hears the sound of Jason throwing his controller on the bed.

" Wait? What are you and Dick going to be doing today?"

" Dick and I are going to follow up on a lead that i found last night that may lead us to Bain. But in the meantime here is a few tips for you to survive your first day. When you arrive at the building don't make any eye contact with the news reporters. It will only encourage them to bother you even more. And two don't stop walking. Otherwise you will be surrounded by news reporters before you can even blink while they keep taking pictures of you. After all every reporter in the city is going to want to have the first crack of interviewing you. That also goes for you as well Jason. Don't do anything that the press can use against either of you. And i mean anything. No jokes. No smart ass comments. Got it?"

For the next few seconds as she glances back and forth between Jason and Kara to see the later giving her a nod a small smile forms on Barbara's face before she watches a moment later Jason nod his head towards her.

" Good. Dick and I will leave you two alone now to get dressed. But no funny business. You do enough of that at night as is. Especially last night. I could hear you from the cave."

Without giving them a chance to respond as she slowly walks over towards the open doorway glancing over her shoulder a smile forms on Barbara's face as she looks over Dick's shoulder to see each of Jason's and Kara's faces blushing bright red.

" Wait!? How would you even know Babs?"

" Well for starters."

As she reaches the open doorway reaching over Barbara knocks her hand on a nearby wall as she turns to look over her shoulder at Jason and Kara.

" These walls are very thin thus allowing me to find out that our dear Supergirl is a screamer. And quite a loud one to be more exact."

" Hey! So are you. Even if i didn't have enhanced hearing anyone would be able to hear you screaming out during one of your's and Dick's little love making sessions Batgirl."

Instantly as her face starts to blush bright red in a sudden move Barbara throws her hands up into the air as she sees a sly smile forming across Kara's face.

" Regardless. Secondly we have been in Gotham for what about a little over a month now and how many beds have you two gone through? 3? 4?"

For the next few seconds as she stares at Barbara deep in the eyes feeling her face burning up Kara looks away from Barbara to look down at the ground before she whispers out.

" 6."

" I rest my case."

Without giving them a chance to react as she exits out of the room Barbara closes the door behind Dick before slowly as Barbara leads Dick down the hallway Barbara looks over her shoulder at Dick with a small glare.

" What?"

" How in the hell did she know that i was a screamer?"

Meanwhile inside of Jason's and Kara's bedroom as he sees the bedroom door closing after a few seconds of listening to footsteps walking away from the door with a grin forming across his face slowly Jason turns his head to look at Kara.

" So is Babs really a screamer?"

" Big time."


	4. Wayne Enterprises

Excited,nervous,intrigued. These are just some of the emotions running through the mind of Kara as she sits patiently next to Jason in the backseat of Alfred's car awaiting arrival to their destination. A company that she was asked to help run. An opportunity that not only made her excited but also scared. Excited for the opportunity to take a step forward career wise. To be able to run a company. But at the same time it frightened her. Frightened her at the fact that she knew once she accepted the role that hundreds if not thousands of people would be counting on her. Counting on her to help steer the company in the right direction. To help them keep their jobs. To help them provide for their families. She just hoped she was up for the task.

Looking over to her side as she sees Jason playing with his suit from his car seat with a smile forming on her face Kara snaps out of her thoughts before she reaches over and grabs a hold of Jason's hand causing him to turn to look towards her.

" Stop fussing with your suit. You look fine."

" I know you do gorgeous but what about me? I feel like a total dork. Huh so this is what being Dick feels like."

" Don't say that. You look very handsome."

" It's true. You look good Master Jason."

As she hears Jason letting out a huff Kara watches Jason breaking eye contact away from her to look at Alfred before she gives his hand a small squeeze.

" I thought we've been over this Al. I'm just Jason. All of us are in this together now. But i have to ask what does Bruce expect from Kara to do here anyways? I mean i get me dressing up fancy for Kara since i'm her trophy wife but still. Didn't Lucius run the company while Bruce was around anyways?"

" Lucius did run Wayne Enterprises on a daily basis but Master Bruce was still his superior. Lucius had to answer to Master Bruce for any of the company's final decisions. Kara from my understanding would be joining the company as a Co CEO with Mr Fox and would help run the company side by side with him. Before you ask there is nothing you need to worry about my dear. Lucius is a good man. He is a close personal friend of mine. He will help you every step of the way. That i can assure you."

" Thank you. Did Lucius know of Bruce's secret?"

" Yes. Lucius knew Master Bruce was Batman. Mr Fox was actually responsible for helping create the newest design for the Batmobile along with a few other devices. Mainly a few of the upgrades done to the Batman suit."

" But how? If he was helping Bruce with getting new gear then how did he keep the information from leaking out to the public that Wayne Enterprises was aiding Batman?"

" That my dear is a question you will just have to ask him yourself. And here we are."

Turning her attention away from Alfred as she slowly turns her head towards a side window suddenly Kara's eyes widen when she sees it. Wayne Enterprises. A massive building that she is seeing for the first time in person. Well in daylight anyways. A building that makes her jaw drop as the thought of it's even bigger than the Daily Planet's building echoes through her mind.

As she feels her hand being squeezed snapping out of her thoughts Kara looks over her shoulder to see Jason glancing over towards her with a small smile across his face before she looks back out the window towards the building.

" Are you okay gorgeous?"

" Yeah. I'm okay. It's just a lot bigger than i imagined it would be."

" Oh i get it. There is nothing to be nervous about gorgeous. You have me right by your side remember? Besides how bad could it really be? We go inside really quick to sign a few papers. Attend some boring business meeting. Maybe squeeze a quickie in somewhere along the way. Sounds simple to me."

Turning her attention away from the window as a bright smile forms on her face leaning forward Kara gives Jason a gentle kiss before a few seconds later she pulls back to give him a bright smile.

" Sounds simple and easy huh? And what is this about a quickie?"

" What? We can't have you being stressed at work now can we?"

Letting out a small laugh Kara shakes her head before she leans forward and gives Jason another gentle kiss.

" No we can't."

For the next few moments Kara stares deep into Jason's eyes in silence before moments later she breaks the silence to take a deep breathe as she feels her hand being squeezed.

" Okay let's go."

Receiving a nod as she gives Jason's hand a small squeeze slowly Kara turns her head back towards the backseat window when suddenly her eyes widen when they see a large group of what she deems to be news reporters making their way over towards the car before within seconds she glances around to see the car completely surrounded as news reporters start taking pictures hoping to get an image of her face.

" Or not."

With a confused look forming across his face leaning out of his seat Jason looks over Kara's shoulder towards the backseat window before his eyes widen at the scene outside of the car.

" Woah. Umm hey Al are you seeing this?"

" Seeing this. I've lived through this for most of my life."

" Alright any ideas of how to get around this?"

" Might i make a suggestion?"

" We're all ears."

" Face the music. It will be better to get this out of the way now then having to deal with them on a daily basis."

Snapping out of her shocked state as she turns her head away from the window Kara leans out of her seat before she locks eyes with Alfred through the front mirror.

" And what if we decide to not speak to them? Are they going to stalk us or something?"

" In a way yes. These reporters are like vultures. They will keep pecking away at you until they get what they want."

" And that would be what exactly?"

" Everything there is to know about you my dear. Your past history. Your hobbies. Even your special time of the month. Anything they can use to write a news story."

" That's both disturbing and creepy. No wonder Babs hates news reporters so much. Wait! I've got it! When i give you the signal drive Kara around into the parking lot of the building."

" What signal?"

" You'll know when you see it."

Without giving Kara anytime to react leaning forward Jason gives her a gentle kiss before seconds later he pulls back to grab the door handle to the seat on his side as he sees Kara opening her eyes.

" Wish me luck."

In just a matter of seconds as he exits out of the car closing the backseat door behind himself suddenly Jason raises his hands up to cover his face as he feels himself being bombarded with flashes coming from cameras before he slowly makes his way around the car towards the Wayne Enterprises building.

" Alright! Alright! I will answer your questions one at a time."

As he feels his eyes stinging from the flashes coming from the newspaper reporter's cameras reaching up Jason rubs his eyes as he slowly makes his way towards the Wayne Enterprise's building bringing the crowd with him along the way and away from the car.

" Is it true that you have recently been brought back from the dead?"

" Technically speaking yes. I was dead on paper for little over a year. But i was never actually dead,dead. I was held captive inside of the Syrian Desert by a small terrorist group that was looking to get a hefty ransom for me. I was however rescued from my little vacation by two extraordinary heroes in which one has made Gotham City her new home. I would like to take a moment to say thank you to those heroes. Thank you Superman and thank you Supergirl. I hope one day to repay the favor. And especially to you Supergirl but i hear you are already taken by a foxy stud."

Listening in close as she hears a few of the reporters laughing Kara can't help but roll her eyes as a bright smile forms on her face before she turns her attention away from the window to look over towards Alfred as she hears him letting out a chuckle.

" Well you've got to give it to Master Jason. He sure does know how to entertain a crowd."

" I'll say. I can't believe that he remembered the cover story perfectly. He repeated it exactly how it was written for him."

" Oh? And who exactly wrote the cover story for him to use?"

" I did."

" Then that explains it."

" I don't get it?"

" Even though he might not have said this but Master Jason holds you and Barbara in high regards. He respects each of you the most and will do just about anything you ask him to do. Over the years as you are fully aware Jason has formed a sibling bond with Barbara Gordon. A little brother and older sister bond with Barbara always being the voice of reason towards him when it came to crime fighting and his training.

As for you on the other hand you gave Jason something that nobody else could provide. You gave him a special bond that nobody will ever be able to break. And i thank you for that. Without your love, I don't know what would have become of Jason. You know of Jason's past correct?"

" I do. I know that he had a very rough childhood. A father that was constantly in and out of prison. A absent mom that he was recently reunited with over a year ago to only have her taken away from him again at the hands of The Joker. If it wasn't for Bruce finding him one night then i might never have met him. I will always be grateful for what he did. For what you and Barbara have done for Jason over the years."

" Indeed he has. When i first met Master Jason, I saw a young man looking to find his way. Much like how i saw in Master Grayson. But Jason was different in his own ways. While Master Grayson focused on his education Master Jason on the other hand focused all his efforts into becoming Robin. At first when i witnessed Barbara taking Jason under her wing to personally train him into becoming the next Robin, I saw a young man only seeking vengeance. Vengeance for the death of his father at the hands of Two Face. The same pain that drove Master Bruce every night to put on the cowl.

But then something changed about him. He changed one night. Although he tried to hide it every single night he would race up from the Batcave to hold up in his room for the night. At first none of us knew why he would do such a thing before one night Barbara eavesdropped to listen into a conversation that he was having over the phone. A conversation with you my dear. In a sense you helped change Jason into the fine young man he is today. And for that it should be me thanking you my dear. Not the other way around. And that being said i thank you. Thank you for looking out for him."

As her eyes get watery leaning out of her seat Kara brings Alfred into a small embrace before a few seconds later she pulls back to give Alfred a bright smile as she reaches up to wipe her eyes.

" Well it looks like that is the signal that we are waiting for. Shall we."

A few moments prior….

" Is the reports true that you have recently married Kara Kent? The new CEO of Wayne Industries?"

" Co CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Remember a great man by the name of Lucius Fox works here too and has helped Wayne Enterprises achieved many amazing things over the years. Now to answer your previous question yes the reports are true. I am married to the beautiful and gorgeous Kara Kent. Now without further to do allow me to properly introduce myself. To some of you that recognize me, I was once known by the name of Jason Todd but i now go by the name of Jason Kent. I know what you are thinking. The wife is suppose to take the last name right? Well i might have lost a bet to Kara and presto instant Mr Kent. Now if you'll please excuse me and direct your attention over here. We have a special unveiling that will be taking place shortly to the public."

Raising his right hand high up into the air as he points his right index finger to the right causing the crowd all around him to avert their attention to the right a small smile forms on Jason's face when suddenly he witnesses every newspaper reporter snap their heads around to see Alfred driving the car down the street at high speed before as he sees the crowd turning to look him the smile across his face vanishes into a grin.

" Well would you look at the time. I hope you enjoyed our little chit chat but i must take my leave now."

Suddenly without giving them any chance to react Jason takes off towards the Wayne Industries building at high speed before in a matter of moments as he sees reporters try to keep up with him in a sudden move Jason disappears behind the corner of the building just out of eyesight of any of the reporters.


	5. The Docks

With her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings as she slowly makes her way through the parking lot of Wayne Enterprises for the first time in her life a unknown feeling is flooding through the mind of Kara. The feeling of being nervous. Not that she showed it to anyone as she would walk through the parking lot with a look of confidence across her face. But inside of her mind was complete chaos flooded with this new experience. A experience she did not like one bit.

A feeling she wanted to go away with the thought of she is Supergirl running through her mind. She had gone toe to toe with some of the deadliest villains in the world. She had looked at pure evil in the eye without so much as blinking. But this was different. This was not an enemy that she could swat away. This wasn't a moment where she could allow her fists to do the talking. No this was a moment that many dreaded. A moment very few had to ever experience. The moment of instantly becoming one of the most important business women in Gotham City. To have hundreds if not thousands of men and women relying on her. Something that made her feel very nauseous at the thought knowing she would be seconds away of controlling the fate of so many lives.

Suddenly as she feels a hand being gently placed on her shoulder from behind jumping up in surprise Kara snaps out of her thoughts before within moments a small smile forms on Kara's face when she turns her head to look over her shoulder to see Jason looking towards her with a smile on his own across his face.

" Sorry about that gorgeous. Didn't mean to scare you. Huh so that's what it must have been like for the old man."

Slowly as her smile widens Kara can't help but shake her head at Jason as she leans forward to give him a gentle kiss before mere seconds later she pulls back to grab Jason's hand. As she feels her hand being squeezed Kara can't help the bright smile that is forming across her face before within seconds she feels herself being pulled forward towards the other end of the parking lot where a pair of elevators can be seen leading to the upper level.

" I'm not even going to ask how you managed to escape the reporters."

" Aww you're no fun. But for only you gorgeous i'm gonna tell you anyways. It was something that Babs actually taught me on the first day she started training me."

" And what did she teach you?"

" To and i quote always use your surroundings. If an opportunity presents itself don't hesitate in using it to your advantage."

Suddenly as a bright smile forms across his face slowly Jason turns his head to look towards Kara before his smile vanishes when he sees Kara looking towards him with a raised eyebrow.

" What?"

" So how did you sneak by the news reporters?"

" I used my wits and charm against them off course."

" Oh really?"

" Yeah really."

" Uh huh. So how did it really go down Jason?"

" Fine you win gorgeous. When they were chasing after me one of the news reporters ended up tripping causing the whole crowd to go down with him in a heap. It was like watching a bunch of dominos fall."

As a bright smile comes across her face Kara lets out a small laugh as she shakes her head before just a mere second later she hears Jason joining in on her laughter.

" I should have known."

Suddenly as she hears the sound of the elevator doors opening a short distance away with a ding snapping her head forward Kara comes to a complete stop bringing Jason to a halt with her before for the next few seconds Kara stares at the elevators in complete silence to only be snapped out of her thoughts a couple of seconds later when she feels her hand being given a gentle squeeze.

" It's not too late to turn back gorgeous. We're filthy rich as is. Not that either of us care about money. If you're not comfortable about doing this we can call the whole thing off. I'm sure Mr Fox will understand along with the others. If not then i will have to persuade them. And when i say persuade them, I mean my right hand."

Turning her head away from the elevator doors as a small smile forms on Kara's face leaning forward Kara gives Jason a gentle kiss to pull back seconds later to give him a bright smile.

" Uh huh. You wouldn't be saying that if we were talking about Babs. Every time you have an encounter with her and know that you are about to lose the fight you come running to me."

" What!? I do not!"

" Oh really? What about just a few days ago in the war over the remote control to the television? You knew Babs was watching her favorite show and decided to steal the remote on her just to torment her. How did that turn out for you again?"

As she hears Jason letting out a sigh with her smile widening Kara watches as Jason breaks eye contact away from her to look towards the ground.

" Babs ended up chasing me all around the mansion before i cowered behind you."

" And then what happened?"

" After she got the remote back in her sick version of getting revenge upon me for making her miss the ending to her show she reprogrammed the tv to do a parental lock mode blocking all of the channels i watch."

" And have you learned your lesson?"

" Yeah. Get to you faster. You and your amazing ass."

Letting out a small laugh Kara can't help but smile brightly at Jason before for a brief second she takes her eyes away from him to look over her shoulder.

" My ass is amazing isn't it?"

" The best."

As her smile widens leaning forward Kara gives Jason a gentle kiss before seconds later she pulls back to turn her attention towards the elevator door when she hears a ding. Taking a deep breathe Kara glances away from the elevators doors and back over towards Jason to see him giving her a nod before seconds later she takes a step forward towards the elevator with a determined look across her face bring Jason along with her.

" Let's go."

Within moments as she leads Jason into the elevator the look of determination remains across Kara's face before a couple of seconds later she disappears behind the elevator doors as the sound of the elevator doors closing echoes through the parking lot.

* * *

" It's quiet."

" Too quiet. Are you sure we're at the right place Babs?"

Without taking her eyes away from the scene in front of her as she nods her head Barbara glances around the area from the safety of her hiding spot in the shadows of a rooftop of a apartment complex a short distance away from the Gotham Docks through a pair of binoculars in her hand to see the same patterns she has watched for the last couple of minutes. A couple of men that are dressed up with the same work clothing as the other workers of the docks making their rounds through the docks while they try to hide the weaponry that is on them in either below their shirts or from the safety inside of the jackets they are wearing.

" I'm sure. The shipment is going to be taking place here tonight. Wait. Hold on i see something."

" Is it Bane?"

" No. The men that are patrolling the docks. Their Black Mask's men. I would recognize them from anywhere. Especially her. That's Ms Li. She's the assistant to Black Mask. Or she used to be anyways."

Reaching over Dick takes the binoculars out of Barbara's hand as he sees her extending them out to him before within moments Dick glances around the area with the binoculars to see Ms Li directing a few orders to a couple of men on the docks.

" What is Black Mask's men doing here? I thought he left town?"

" So did i. He must have just gone into hiding. We'll deal with him later. But first we need to make sure that this shipment doesn't leave town and if it does we need to know where it's heading."

" Say no more."

Making sure that the coast is clear As he puts down the binoculars reaching back into his belt Dick pulls out a small grappling gun with a small scope attached to it before within seconds with pinpoint accuracy Dick sends a few small tracking devices flying out of the gun at high speed towards the containers where seconds later they make contact with the containers with a small ding. As he lowers the gun down in his hands looking over to the side Dick watches as Barbara pulls out a cellphone from her pocket before seconds later he sees her giving him the thumbs up. Taking his eyes away from Barbara slowly Dick looks down towards the gun in his hands before he slowly starts to shake his head.

" So what is the deal with Jay and guns all of a sudden? I mean, I get that he wanted to do things different such as trading in the Robin costume for his Red Hood persona but why guns?"

" Beats me. I think it's because of all of those video games he plays. Luckily for us though that Kara and I were able to convince Jason to use rubber rounds with traces of a tranquilizer serum inside instead of actual bullets. Even though they still hurt like hell."

As she hears Dick letting out a silent chuckle Barbara snaps her head to look at him with a glare before she hears him go dead silent.

" If you think it's so funny then how about you get shot in the ass with one of those things. I couldn't sit down for the rest of the night after he shot me."

" I know. I was there remember? You had me carry you around the mansion for the rest of the night while Kara punished Jason by making him clean the entire Batcave by himself. But if i recall Jason did end up making your favorite dinner dish for you the next day."

" Yeah. It was especially funny when she texted me a photo of Jason in a apron a few hours later when he was cooking all of us dinner. I'm going to totally use it against him later."

As she hears Dick letting out a small chuckle reaching over Barbara grabs a hold of Dick's hand to give it a small squeeze before seconds later slowly Barbara gets up from her hiding spot bring Dick up with her.

" We better get back to the cave. Jason and Kara should be back there by now. I just hope they didn't get swindled by those news reporters. Especially Jason. I told him to be on his best behavior."

" I'm sure they're fine. Kara is a smart woman. She is more than capable of outsmarting any of those reporters. For Jason on the other hand i'm sure he didn't say anything that would cause us trouble. He's usually well behaved when it comes to taking orders from you or Kara."

Slowly with a bright smile forming on her face Barbara gives Dick's hand a small squeeze before she slowly leads him away from the roof and towards the exit a short distance away.

" Yeah. I guess you're right. Jason does come through in the clutch when we need him to."

" Um hmm. Especially when we need him the most."

As she ascends down a rundown staircase Barbara glances over her shoulder at Dick with a confused look.

" Alfred told me what happened the last time Bruce went out of town. How you were kidnapped by Two Face. He said that Jason tore the city apart looking for you. When he found you tied to this chair he snapped and single handedly took down Two Face along with his goons. He almost killed him too. From what the reports showed he put each of Two Face's henchmen inside of the hospital with multiple injures all across their bodies."

" I remember. I had to plead with him to stop. We look out for each other. It's what we do. It's always been that way. Even though he will never admit it he looks up to us. I honestly don't know what he would do if something was to happen to either of us. Or especially to Kara. That night he had this look in his eyes. If something were to happen to me that night there is no doubt in my mind that Jason would have killed Two Face then and there without any regret. He cares so much about us. That's why we have to do whatever it takes to protect him."

" What do you mean. Jason is more than capable of looking out for himself. You said so yourself. He also has Kara with him everytime he goes out there at night so there is no need to worry about him out there."

" That's not what i mean. I am more than confident that Jason can take on any thug or criminal that crosses his path and come out victorious."

" Then what are you worried about?"

" I'm worried about his mind. Kara told me that Jason is still having nightmares at night. Even after Talia helped Kara enter into his mind. Even though he doesn't show it these nightmares have him scared out of his mind."

" He's dreaming about…."

" Yeah. He's been having dreams about The Joker. Dreams about death. He isn't going to have any peace until we catch that psychopath."


	6. Trip to the Principle's Office

" Well that was…."

" Boring."

As she looks over towards Jason to hear him letting out a small yawn as he stretches out his free arm Kara can't help but send a smile in Jason's direction before she slowly gets up from her seat bringing Jason up with her as she sees out of the corner of her eye the last member of the Wayne Enterprises board room leaving the meeting room while he tries to suppress a smile.

" I was going to say educational but boring works too."

" Uh huh. So what do you think Lucius wants to see us about? Do you think he's mad at me because i dozed off during the meeting?"

" I have no idea what Mr Fox wants to see us about. And for the record you didn't dozed off. You fell asleep."

" What!? I did not!"

" Your eyes are telling a different story."

" Oh really?"

" Yes really."

" Look who's talking. You still have some drool on your face there gorgeous."

" What!? Where!?"

Rearing back as she pulls Jason over towards a window to look at her reflection through the glass suddenly Kara stops her movements to look over towards Jason when she hears him letting out a small laugh.

" And what is so funny?"

" Oh i just find it funny that you get so worried about your appearance whenever you're out in public even though we both know that you are the hottest and most beautiful woman on the planet. Makeup or no makeup."

As a bright smile forms on her face leaning forward Kara gives Jason a gentle kiss before seconds later she jumps up in surprise and breaks off the kiss to give Jason a smile when she feels him grabbing a tight hold of her ass with both of his hands.

" Behave yourself."

" Do i really have to? I don't think that you want me to either."

" For the time being yes. Once we are out of this building and back home then we can have all the fun that we want. But until then you need to keep your hands to yourself."

" Alright. You win gorgeous."

" Don't i always win?"

" I'll admit you will always win just about almost any argument against me."

" And why is that?"

" Well you have this charming personality that lights up a room. You also possess these amazing assets that would drive any man crazy. Not to mention i know that i'll be rewarded for good behavior afterwards."

Letting out a small laugh Kara can't help but smile brightly at Jason as she shakes her head before moments later she brings him back into another kiss.

" Oh you will be. But i do have to ask what did you do before we were a couple? I mean did you…."

" Lots and lots of internet porn."

" Jason!"

" What? What did i do?"

" You can't be being serious right now?"

" Maybe i am. Maybe i'm not. But you will have to admit when we did an internet search of our names just for the heck of it we did find some very revealing parodies of ourselves. And especially of you. Although that woman was not as nearly beautiful as you are."

" Jason?"

" Alright, alright. I didn't watch any internet porn before we got married. But i will admit when an image of you in let's just say a more revealing outfit would pop into my mind, I would often have to take a cold shower. A very cold shower. Happened just about almost every night matter of a fact."

With a bright smile forming on her face leaning forward Kara pecks Jason on the lips before as she leans her head towards Jason's ear Kara has to suppress a moan when she feels Jason squeezing her cheeks.

" Don't worry. You will never have to take another cold shower ever again. In fact i will help warm you up whenever you need it. But we do really need to go and get this meeting with Mr Fox over with otherwise, I can't be held responsible for what i'll do to you."

Suddenly as he feels Kara nibbling his ear Jason can't help but let out a small laugh as he slowly removes his hands from her ass before within seconds as he feels his hands in her own Jason feels himself being slowly lead towards the door leading out of the board room.

Popping open the door as Kara walks through the open doorway of the board room and slowly starts to make her way down across the floor they are on towards an elevator in the distance Kara can't help but feel everyone's eyes on her. Something that she was accustomed to as Supergirl. To have everyone look towards her with amazement. But this was different. This made her feel uncomfortable.

With every step she takes as she glances around the floor towards every one of her now co workers to see a mixture of emotions across each of their faces slowly Kara gives Jason's hand a squeeze as she listens in to a few conversations that are occurring nearby. Conversations from a couple of concerned workers. Concerned about what her presence meant. Some believing that she was there to take over and bring change to the company. Some believing that she would sell the company to the highest bidder like Lex Luthor.

But one particular conversation peaked her interest. A conversation about why she was even there to begin with. A question she has often thought about almost every day. The question of why she was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises now to begin with. Why had Bruce put his trust in her to run his company? Why did he do this to begin with? Surely he could have put Dick in charge of the company. After all he was the very first Robin and at one time had the best relationship out of all the Robins with him. A question that she knew would never be answered. Afterall that was how she knew Bruce is. Always keeping everything close to the vest. Or in his case close to the cowl.

As she feels her hand being squeezed snapping out of her thoughts Kara looks over towards the side to see Jason glancing over towards her with a blank look across his face before she watches him lean over to whisper into her ear.

" Don't listen to them. You're going to do great."

" How did you…."

" How did i know what you were thinking?"

Nodding her head without taking her eyes away from his face Kara listens to Jason taking a deep breathe before she feels her hand being given a small squeeze.

" It's because i know you. I know how your mind works. Just like how you know mine works. I know that you care about what people think of you. I also know that you are feeling an enormous amount of pressure right now. I mean who wouldn't. The old man threw you a curve ball out of nowhere.

I still have honestly no idea just like you as to why he did it to begin with. I mean he could have come up with some crazy cover story like he always did before. Something like leaving in the lines of leaving the company in another's hands like Dick or even Lucius.

But what i do know is no matter what it's my job to look after you. It has always been my job to look after you. It has been my job since the first day we met and will always be my job."

With a bright smile forming across her face leaning over Kara gives Jason a kiss on the cheek before just mere moments later Kara comes to a complete stop as she sees the office that she knew to be Lucius Fox's from the sign above the door when she feels her hand being given a gentle squeeze.

" Is it just me or does it feel like we are about to walk into the principle's office?"

As he hears Kara letting out a quiet chuckle Jason looks over to the side to see Kara looking towards him with a bright smile across her face as she shakes her head at him.

" And how would you know what that experience is like? Didn't Bruce have a set of rules for you to follow? Knowing how he is i'm guessing he had a specific guideline he wanted you to follow to the letter."

" Well yes and no. The old man did have rules for what he quote expected out of me. Mostly he wanted me to improve my grades. Don't even get why. I mean it's not like he really cared. But i did it anyways for Alfred and Babs since they always would help me out with any school work. But to get back on topic you always have to remember this gorgeous. There are ways around the rules as well."

" Such as?"

" For starters never get caught. If they don't know who committed the crime so to speak then they can't press charges."

" I see. Anything else?"

" Yeah snitches get stitches. Believe me when i say that one kid learned that the hard way."

" And what do you mean by that? You didn't really hurt anyone did you?"

" Well not so to speak…."

" Jason?"

" Fine. Now you need to know this was before Bruce ended up taking me in. When i was in this public school, I had this prick of a principle. She was in a nicest way i know how to put it a colossal bitch. Always yelling at kids for the stupidest reasons. So one day i decided to take charge and get back at her for all of the things she had done. It firsted started with some simple things like stealing her car and leaving it in an old alleyway…."

" Wait? That's your definition of simple?"

" Yeah? Well it was simple for me. I already knew how to drive a car by then."

" But you were only…."

" I know gorgeous. Believe me, I know. You will think this is pathetic and sad but it was one of the only things that my dad ever taught me before he….you know. It was one of the few memories from my childhood that i will always cherish."

" I understand and believe me it's not pathetic. I also cherish the memories, I had with my own parents. What i've learned over the years is to always keep them always in my heart along with the loved ones that surround us. To cherish every moment you have with them as if they could be your last."

Suddenly without having a chance to react Kara's eyes widen when she feels herself being pulled to the side before a smile starts to form on her face when she feels Jason pressing his lips to her own to only feel him pull back a few seconds later as the sound of a few co workers whistling echoes from nearby.

" So to get back to a happier topic what else did you do to your former school principal?"

" Well besides stealing her car gorgeous there was a very large list of things that i did to her. Some that i'm proud of myself for even thinking of. Some that as i think about now weren't that great. The best prank that i pulled on her would have to be when i turned her into a chicken."

" What?"

" I turned her into a chicken. I boobie trapped her office one afternoon after she had left for the day. When she arrived to school the next day the trap was complete. I rigged the door so that when she open the door a large bucket of glue would pour down on her head before this large fan that i had borrowed from the auditorium would blow this huge pile of feathers that i had gathered from at least a hundred pillows at her. Thus turning her into a chicken."

Letting out a small laugh Kara can't help but shake her head at Jason as a smile forms across her face before just a few seconds later after she dials down her laughter moving forward Kara slowly leads Jason into Lucius Fox's office closing the door behind herself.


	7. Bane

" Huh so this is what the inside of a big shot's office looks like."

As she glances over her side to see Jason glancing all around the room Kara can't help but shake her head at him as a smile forms across her face before slowly she turns her head back forward to take a closer look around the office. A office that seemed so small on the outside to only be huge in her eyes on the inside.

A room that instantly reminded her of the very same office her former employer Perry White had. A office that was located on one of the upper levels of the Daily Planet building. The same as this one that came with an overhead view of the city. A view she would often catch him looking at when he wasn't looking.

" And what exactly were you expecting to see?"

" Honestly if it was me then i would have a little golf course over there. An alcohol cabinet over there to take the edge off when i needed it. Oh and a king sized bed over there for when you would come to visit me at work. You know the basic essentials."

Letting out a small laugh slowly Kara turns her head to look at Jason to see a small grin forming across his face before slowly a bright smile forms on her face as she slowly wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" So you're office would be a man cave?"

" Basically. But it would be better than any man cave that is out there."

" Oh? And why is that?"

" Because you would be apart of it gorgeous. You would be the main attraction for me to go to work everyday. Not that you aren't anyways."

Slowly as her smile widens leaning forward Kara presses her lips to Jason's own for a gentle kiss before a few moments later she breaks off the kiss to look into Jason's eyes with a seductive smile coming across her face as she slowly unwraps her arms from around the back of his neck to only gently push him a few feet away.

" Close the door."

" Yes mam."

Without hesitating for a single second in a sudden move Jason snaps his body around to race over across the room to shut the office door with a thud before moments later as he turns his body back around a small smile forms across his face when he sees Kara leaning against the office desk in the far end of the room with her left hand while she signals him over with her right index finger while a seductive smile is seen across her face.

Racing back over within moments as he feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck leaning forward Jason brings Kara into a deep kiss before slowly as his hands roam down her waist to grab a tight hold of her ass in a sudden move Jason lifts up Kara to place her on the office desk as he feels her deepening the kiss. Without breaking the kiss as he brings a hand up to grab a hold of the bottom of her shirt suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat from a short distance away causes Jason's grip on her shirt to loosen before moments later he breaks off the kiss and slowly turns to look over his shoulder to see Lucius Fox at the office door trying to avoid eye contact with them.

" I can see that you both have made yourselves comfortable."

As an intense blush comes across her face in an instant Kara leaps off the office desk as she sees Lucius Fox closing the office door before as she sees him making his way over towards her and Jason slowly reaching down Kara starts to fix her skirt as she leans over to whisper into Jason's ear.

" Jason!? Hands!"

With a confused coming across his face Jason looks over towards Kara to see her nodding her head over her shoulder before within moments as he follows her eyes to see one of his hands resting firmly on her ass slowly Jason shrugs his shoulders as a small grin forms on his face.

" What? It's their favorite place to be."

In a sudden move reaching over Kara removes Jason's hand from her ass to only place it in her hand before she turns her attention back towards Lucius to see him making his way into his office chair.

" We're sorry Mr Fox. It won't happen again."

" Please call me Lucius. And don't worry about it. But for future reference please use the locks on the door next time. That is what they are there for."

" Duly noted. Now you said that you wanted to talk to me and Jason in private?"

" I did but please sit down. We have much to discuss."

Without hesitating for a single second as she gives Lucius a nod slowly Kara takes a seat in a nearby chair directly across from him while out of the corner of her eye she sees Jason sitting down in the seat next to her own.

" Now that introductions are out of the way i'm sure the two of you must have some questions you want me to answer. Is that correct?"

As he sees Kara and Jason each giving him a nod Lucius returns the nod before he leans back in his seat as he clasps his hands together.

" Good. I was expecting to hear that answer. For starters i've known for years that Bruce Wayne also goes by another name at night. Due to his let's just say lack of time, I was given the task of controlling his company in his absence. Mr Wayne of course did have the final say in every decision.

" And you were willing to help Bruce with his nightly activities?"

" Yes my dear, I was willing to help him. Bruce had saved my life years ago along with my son. And for that i will always be eternally grateful to him."

" Then there is something that i don't understand. How did you help him? I mean Alfred told us that you had helped him with a couple of the designs for a few of the things Bruce used every night but how did you manage to hide it? From what i'm guessing the materials that were needed for some of the designs as well as the blueprints for the designs themselves must have come from this company."

" Your assumption would be correct. There is a division inside of this company that goes by the name of applied sciences. A division run by some of the top minds in all of Gotham City. Is it where i first started in the company. That is where some of the designs had come from including some of my best works. As far as it comes to how the missing blueprints and designs are hidden is simple.

With the crime that takes place in this city many people around the company assume they are stolen by some criminal that had just escaped from Arkham. Other than that i'm able to shuffle a few things around here and there to keep the information hidden away including employees of the company."

" And nobody has caught on to this yet?"

" Like i said since we live in Gotham City most people assume the worst. Now as to the reason why i asked to have a private meeting with both of you is simple. While Bruce went by another name at night, I know the same goes for the two of you. Would this assumption be correct?"

As he sees Jason and Kara each giving him a nod Lucas returns the nod before he leans back in his chair with a small smile coming across his face.

" I thought so. As promised to Mr Wayne, I offer you the same services that i've provided to him for years. I know how important your night life is. It helps keep the city safe. However i have also seen the difficulty it is to juggle back and forth between personalities…."

" Well that's not really a problem. Kara and I are always ourselves. What you see is what you get with us."

" That is correct. Jason and I don't feel as though we should change the way we are for anyone. Even if we are out at night as our alter egos."

" Besides what would be the fun in that? Everyone loves us already."

Suddenly as he hears Kara letting out a small laugh Jason can't help but turn towards her with a smile across his face before a moment later he feels his hand being given a small squeeze.

" What? It's true."

" While that may be true about most there is a few in the city that would disagree with that statement."

" What you mean like Vicky Vale? It's not my fault that her camera was destroyed the last time she spotted us."

" Yes it was. If i recall you threw her camera off the roof we were standing on."

" No,no,no,no. I didn't throw the camera off the roof. I merely placed the camera on the ground that happened to be a story away. Besides she had it coming. She was taking up our makeout time."

As a smile forms across her face Kara can't help but shake her head before slowly leaning forward she presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss to only pull back a few seconds later to see Lucas smiling in their direction.

* * *

" Is everyone in position? Hood? Supergirl?"

Taking her eyes away from the scene in front of her as she reaches up to touch her earpiece Kara can't help but glance over towards her side with a smile coming across her face to see Jason kneeling next to her side looking through a pair of binoculars at the scene in front of them.

A familiar sight that had been happening for the past few hours. Scouting for any danger that lurked ahead. Danger that they knew was there. Especially because of the patrols that had been seen across the docks.

An unusual sight. A few guards dressed entirely in black patrolling back and forth through the docks to only change every 20 minutes like clock work.

Something they knew lead to only one thing. Lead to the information that had been gathered was correct. Something big was about to happen here tonight. It was just a matter of finding the right time to strike.

" We're here Barbara. And yes we're in position."

" How many times do we need to go over this!? Don't use our real names over the intercom!"

" Jeez will you relax Babs. You're even worse than the old man was. Kara and I got this part of the docks covered."

" Well someone has to keep you in line."

Shaking her head as she hears the intercom going silent slowly Kara turns her head to the side to look at Jason to see him placing the binoculars in his hands down on the ground before her eyes widen slightly when she sees him pulling out a sniper rifle with a silencer on the barrel out of a large black duffel bag just in back of him.

" Isn't that a bit much?"

" Absolutely not gorgeous but it will make our job easier. Think of it like a game of extreme duck hunt. Now let's see. Here little piggie,piggie,piggie."

Raising up the rifle as he looks through the scope to see one of the guards stopping his patrol to light up a cigarette in his hands without giving the guard a chance to light the cigarette pulling on the trigger Jason sends a round straight into the guard's chest sending him down to the ground in a hurry.

Snapping over to the next guard as he sees the guard slowly approaching the downed guard from a distance away without giving him the chance to round the corner Jason sends a round into his chest causing the guard to stumble back into the container and down to the ground in a hurry with a thud.

Turning away from the containers as he pulls the rifle up towards a warehouse in the distance to find one guard standing at the entrance doors while another is stationed at a small speed boat parked next to the warehouse deciding to take out the closest first rearing back Jason sends another round out of the sniper rifle that connects to the man stationed at the entrance doors sending him to the ground with a thud before slowly with a smile forming across his face Jason lowers the rifle to look towards Kara.

" And they said video games were bad for you. You want to have a turn at this gorgeous?"

With a smile coming across her face Kara gives Jason a nod before after a few moments her smile only widens when she feels Jason hugging her from behind as he helps her aim the rifle down at a guard that is stationed on the speed boat a good distance away. Looking through the scope as she sees the guard slowly getting up from his seat to stretch his arms as another starts to pace around suddenly Kara sends a rifle round down the connects directly into the stilled guard's chest sending him off the boat and into the water with a splash.

Without wastening anytime snapping her attention back towards the other pull back on the trigger Kara sends another round down towards the boat that has the same effect as the other guard goes flying into the water a distance away from his comrade with a splash.

" Damn. Now i can see how you have the high score in that silent scope game."

Letting out a small giggle as she lowers the rifle down to the ground with a bright smile forming across her face slowly Kara turns her head to look at Jason to see a smile of his own across his face before leaning forward she pecks him on the lips.

" Let's go."

Rising up to her feet as she drops the sniper rifle down to the ground with a thud turning on her heels without giving him a chance to react Kara gently wraps her arms around Jason earning her a small huff before as a smile forms across her face slowly Kara takes off into the air and in the direction of the warehouse.

Within seconds as she lands in back of the warehouse and unwraps her arms from around Jason's torso slowly Kara glances around her surroundings before as he sees a back door leading into the warehouse the sound of a clip being loaded silently echoes throughout the air.

As she glances over her shoulder to see Jason loading a clip into one the glocks in his hands Kara can't help but smile at him before slowly as her eyes turn red she turns her attention back towards the warehouse.

Looking on closely as she looks through the walls of the warehouse to find the warehouse completely empty except for two stationary guards patrolling around the two floors of the warehouse slowly a smile comes to Kara's face before she turns her attention back towards Jason.

" Two guards inside like we thought there would be. No sign of Bane though."

" He's in there somewhere gorgeous. But first let's take care of his goon squad."

With a nod being as quiet as possible slowly Kara makes her way over towards the back door of the warehouse before within moments of receiving a nod from Jason in a sudden move Kara quietly flips open the door to only burst from her spot to head in the direction of the man on the second floor.

As she sees the guard turning in her direction without giving him any chance to react Kara sends a vicious right hook that connects across the guard's face sending him down to the ground in a hurry with a thud before the sound of a gun dropping from beneath her causes her to look down towards the first level.

Looking down as she sees the remaining guard knocked out on the ground with Jason standing above him with the guard's assault rifle in his hands slowly a smile forms across Kara's face before moments later Kara slowly makes her way across the second level with Jason following close behind her.

With every step she takes as she sees more and more shipping containers all around their surroundings that she knew to be filled with venom Kara can't help but shake her head in amazement.

" Venom."

" What?"

" The containers. They're all filled with venom. The source of Bain's strength. At least that was according to the old man. Personally i think of him like a steroid junkie."

" Oh."

With a grin forming across her face slowly Kara looks over her shoulder at Jason to see him staring directly ahead of her.

" I wonder if his unit has shrunk too because of the venom. You know because it's his steroid."

As he sees a smile coming across Kara's face Jason can't help but suppress his laughter as he shakes his head.

" It probably did. He always seems uptight."

" He probably couldn't get it up either."

Letting out a small chuckle Jason can't help but smile at Kara through his helmet as he sees her smile widening.

" You are definitely the girl for me. But we should go take down this guy before the boss gets angry."

With a nod slowly Kara turns her head back forward as the smile across her face widens before after a few minutes of making their way through the warehouse in complete silence suddenly Kara comes to a complete stop bringing Jason along with her when she sees a figure standing at the end of a far room staring out of a window with his back turned towards them.

A figure they knew to be Bane. Known as being one of The Bat Family's most dangerous foes. Not just by his brute strength that seemed to be endless thanks to the venom that would be injected into his body but also by his intelligence.

A man that always seemed to be Batman's equal. Always seemed to be on equal playing field. At times even showed to get the upper hand on the Batman with well placed traps.

" I was wondering when you were going to show up Batman."

Looking on as they watch Bane turning to look at them with grins coming across their faces in a sudden move Kara and Jason raise up their hand to send Bane a waive.

" Oh my apologizes. You are not the great Batman. You are just some children playing trick or treat."

" Trick or treat huh? Trick this…."

In a sudden move rearing back Kara sends a laser beam that strikes against Bane's right shoulder causing the super villain to take a step back before as her eyes glow bright red Kara watches Bane snap his head in her direction.

" Foolish girl!"

As she sees Bane's body suddenly start to get bigger and bigger by the second without hesitating Kara bursts from her spot to charge at Bane before the sound of two fists colliding echoes throughout the room causing the whole warehouse to shake. Rearing back as she sends another fist in his direction to only feel her hand being caught in his own Kara can't help but return the favor just mere seconds later when sees a fist heading in her direction.

Pushing forward as she tries to get the upperhand on Bane to find them evenly matched in a sudden move Kara sends a vicious kick to the stomach of the super villain causing him to be sent flying backwards into a nearby container before the image of Bane bursting through the container sends wooden shards flying everywhere causes Kara to get back into a fighting stance.

Looking on from his spot as he sees Kara and Bane charging forward at each other Jason can't help but watch the scene unfolding in front of him with interested eyes before the sound of footsteps approaching from behind causes him to look away from them and over his shoulder. As he sees a group of Bane's men charging forward towards them as he lets out a huff rearing back Jason retrieves a glock out from his belt before in a sudden move Jason sends a scatter shot of rounds that connects against each of the men sending them each down to the ground with a thud.

With a satisfied smile coming across his face slowly Jason spins the glock in his hand across his index finger as he starts to whistle before as he sees Kara and Bane in a test of strength at the far end of the room he can't help but shake his head at them as a smile forms across his face.

" Having fun over there gorgeous?"

" Yeah i'm having a blast babe. But this guy is really starting to piss me off."

" Say no more."

Rearing back as he takes careful aim in a sudden motion Jason pulls back on the trigger sending a round through a tube across Bane's back connecting to his mask followed by another causing the tube to suddenly snap as venom starts to pour all over the floor next to his feet.

As she feels Bane's strength drastically decreasing by the second in a sudden move Kara lifts Bane up into the air before as a smile comes across her face she vicious sends Bane down to the ground back first causing a large cracking sound to be heard echoing throughout the room followed by a vicious punch to his face causing his head to snap back.

" And he's down for the count. The crowd goes wild! Kara! Kara! Kara!"

Letting out a few giggles as she slowly rises up to her feet with a bright smile coming across her face slowly Kara makes her way over towards Jason as she sees him putting away his glock before in a matter of moments as she removes his helmet gently Kara wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" It looks like you two had fun."

Taking her eyes away from Jason as she looks over his shoulder to see Barbara and Dick staring at her from the open doorway Kara can't help but smile at them as she gives them a nod before as she turns her attention back towards Jason leaning forward Kara presses her lips to his own for a gentle kiss.

* * *

" And another one bites the dust."

Taking her eyes away from the Batcomputer's screen as she looks over her shoulder to see Jason smiling down in her direction Kara can't help but return the smile before she looks back towards the screen.

" Just a few more to go then it's off to have a mini vacation."

" Do you know where you want to go for our honeymoon?"

" Yep. Someplace warm."

" Alright! I get to see you in a bikini!"

Letting out a small laugh slowly Kara turns her attention away from the Batcomputer's screen to look over towards Jason.

" But you've already seen me naked so many times. Why are you excited about seeing me in a bikini?"

" I liked to be teased sometimes. Besides you're the hottest woman in the galaxy. You could wear a potato sack and my opinion still wouldn't change."

As a bright smile forms across her face reaching up Kara gently brings Jason's head down towards her before gently she presses her lips to his for a deep kiss.

" So how did everything go at Wayne Enterprises today? Nothing bad, I hope."

Breaking away from the kiss as she looks over Jason's shoulder to see Barbara and Dick slowly descending down the steps with grins across their faces without loosening her grip gently Kara rests her head against Jason's own before she gives them a nod.

" Everything went well. According to Mr Fox even though i've been given the title of being a co CEO of the company along with him it is only necessary for me to make an occasional appearance at Wayne Enterprises. He said it would help ease the burden of having to balance running a company and being Supergirl.

There are some things however that i would like to have change at the company but according to Mr Fox it would need to be voted on by a committee."

" Alright that's good to hear. I honestly don't know how Bruce was able to do it without going mad. Well more insane than he already was. But nothing happened before or after you guys left the building with the press right?"

As she sees Kara and Jason nodding their heads as sheepish smiles form across their faces Barbara can't help but shake her head at them.

" Not too sure that i should believe you but i'll give you the benefit of the doubt on this one. Now before i forget do you guys know what happened to Bane's mask? He was screaming something about his mask being stolen from him when he was being loaded into the back of a police cruiser."

With a bright smile coming across her face reaching down Kara grabs a firm hold of an object resting on her lap before in a sudden move Kara raises her hand up revealing Bane's mask in her hand.

" You guys are always going to take a souvenir everytime we take down another criminal aren't you?"

Reaching into his pocket as he grabs a firm hold of a small object from within slowly Jason retracts his hand to reveal Two Face's coin before with a flick of his thumb he sends the coin over towards Barbara to only see her catch it easily seconds later.

" You got that right doll face. Here buy yourself something nice."


	8. Killer Croc

Amazing. This is the only word running through the mind of Kara as she watches from her spot atop the railing as Jason continues his training through the combat simulator down below inside of the Batcave. Amazement from seeing the improvement in his form.

A form that at first she could see very few flaws in but now it seemed to be flawless. No openings anywhere to be found. Multiple forms of martial arts added to his fighting style. Flawless attacks that would shatter bones upon contact. A thought that makes a chill run up and down her spine.

Attacks that were being displayed to her now with a reformed body. A body that she could now call her own after years of waiting. Toned muscles all across his chest and back from his countless hours of training. A body she would lay next to every single night with anticipation about when their next time alone would bring next.

" It looks like someone is enjoying themselves."

Snapping out of her thoughts as she glances over her shoulder to see Barbara making her way over towards the railing Kara can't help but send a smile in her direction before slowly she turns her attention back towards Jason.

" Yes. I am enjoying myself. He's amazing."

" Uh huh. Not to mention he is showing off his manly physique."

As she sees Kara's cheeks start to blush bright red suddenly Barbara lets out a small laugh before as leans against the railing reaching out Barbara gently nudges Kara in the ribs.

" There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'll let you in on a little secret. I get the same way whenever i watch Dick run through the training course."

Glancing to her side as she sees a smile forming across Kara's face Barbara can't help but smile back towards her before she looks down towards Jason.

" So what training session are you running anyways?"

" We were running the Deathstroke training program but Jason felt as though he was not being pushed to his limits."

" So…."

" So he convinced me to do some….editing to the program."

With a confused look coming across her face slowly Barbara looks over towards Kara to see her nodding down towards where Jason is standing before as she looks back down Barbara's eyes widen when she sees two images of Deathstroke suddenly appear to only circle around Jason.

" Have you two gone completely insane?!"

" Jason can handle it. This is only a training exercise after all. Besides if he was in any real danger do you think i would leave his side for even a single second?"

" Well i guess you're right."

" Besides it's like you said. I like to watch my man in action."

Without moving a single muscle as he sees the holographic images of Deathstroke slowly circling around him as they reach back to unsheathe the swords from their backs Jason can't help but grin at them before in a sudden move as he sees one of the Deathstrokes charging forward Jason side steps to the side avoid the sword attack followed by another as he sees out of the corner of his eye the other Deathstroke making his way towards him with a raised sword.

As he sees the Deathstroke in front of him swing his sword at him once again rearing back Jason sends a vicious kick to the hologram's hand causing the sword in his hand to go flying away off into the corner to only have it vanish within seconds and appear back on the hologram's back.

Capitalizing on the opportunity in a sudden move Jason sends a spinning kick to the hologram's face sending him crashing to the ground in a hurry before as the holograph vanishes Jason snaps his body around just in time to avoid a sword strike from the remaining Deathstroke followed by another and another.

With a grin forming across his face as he continues to dodge attack after attack that is being sent his way glancing up towards the railing Jason can't help but send Kara a wink as he sees her smiling down towards him before in a series of moves Jason kicks the sword out of the hologram's hand to only kick the blade straight through the hologram's chest causing the image of Deathstroke to disappear and the simulation to come to an end.

As she hears the sound of the simulator powering down with a bright smile coming across her face slowly ascending off the platform Kara descends down towards Jason before moments later her smile widens when she feels him pressing his lips to her own for a gentle kiss.

" I guess it's your turn now gorgeous."

With her smile only widening Kara can't help but shake her head as she unwraps her hands from around the back of Jason's neck to only gently place them down upon his chest.

" Not quite yet. My exercise comes later on tonight."

" Behind closed doors?"

" Especially behind closed doors."

As she leans forward to give Jason another kiss after just a few seconds Kara breaks off the kiss to glance over her shoulder at the railing when she hears a throat being cleared.

" Okay i'm going to pretend that i didn't hear that."

Before she has a chance to respond suddenly the sound of the Batcomputer's alarms going off causes Kara to look away from Barbara and back towards Jason.

" I guess it's time for us to go to work."

Letting out a small sigh slowly Kara nods her head as she looks down towards Jason's exposed chest before as she feels herself being pulled closer to his body a confused look comes across Kara's face before she feels him resting his head against the side of her own.

" I'll make it up to you later with a nice back massage."

With a bright smile forming across her face leaning her head back Kara can't help but press her lips back to Jason's own for a deep kiss as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck hoping to pull him even closer to herself before seconds later slowly Kara ascends up into the air bringing Jason up with her to only seconds later descend down towards the Batcomputer where Barbara is already seated tapping across the computer's keyboard.

* * *

Loud screams heard echoing throughout the air. The stench of pure fear radiating in the air. A sight that he always loved to see. A sight that only makes a smile form across his face. A sickening smile that would terrify anyone that would lay their eyes upon him.

But there was only something else that could make him smile more. And that was the sight that is in front of his eyes right now as he throws countless stacks of money into a few nearby bags as he stands alone inside of a deserted bank vault.

The very same place that criminals could only dream about having the chance to achieve. To be able to grab whatever they wanted without the possibility of being caught. Without the possibility of being stopped in any way.

Situations that he didn't need to worry about. After all his name would cause a chill to run up any citizen's spine the moment it was heard. The simple name of Killer Croc.

The killer beast. The monster of the sewers. So many nicknames. But the one that always stayed with him had been Killer Croc. A fitting title for what he truly was. A man and crocodile formed into one being.

A monster that could rip through every single foe that had ever crossed his path. Well almost everyone. There was still one being that he could never defeat. There was still one being that would always get in his way. The mighty Batman.

The same being if the rumors were true he would never have to worry about ever again. Rumors that he had met his demise. Rumors that he was being tortured somewhere by one of his greatest foes. So many rumors but he didn't care for them.

All he cared about was this moment. A moment knowing that nobody and nothing could stand in his way. Nobody except for the small group of heroes that were making headlines in the city. A small group lead by the mighty Supergirl.

A foe that he didn't want to cross paths with. The same foe that he knew deep down despite his incredible strength could beat him to within an inch of his life if she saw fit. After all it had already happened to him once before by the same foe that had just been defeated by her just mere days ago.

So he had to do this quick. He had to quickly get a hold of every dollar he could grab before retreating away back into the sewers. Sewers that he knew like the back of his hand.

With his mind made up reaching down as he grabs a firm hold of a couple of bags of money filled up to the top with a flick of his wrist Croc throws the bags of money over his shoulder as if they were nothing before just as he bolts out of the bank and towards an manhole in the distance suddenly Croc lets out a roar as he sees the familiar sight of a batarang whizzing past his head.

Snapping his head around as he sees the familiar sight of Batgirl wagging her finger in the distance as she holds another batarang in her other hand Croc sends an intense glare her way.

" And where do you think you're going?"

" Hmm it looks to me that our green friend here was looking to get away with some of the citizens hard earned money babe."

In a sudden move taking his eyes away from Batgirl as he snaps his head around to see Nightwing staring at him from a short distance away with a pair of escrima sticks firmly in his hands Croc can't help but send a growl his way.

" Is that right? Well we can't have that now can we?"

" No we can't. Would you like to do the honors?"

" I thought you would never ask."

Without giving him a chance to react in a sudden move rearing back Batgirl unleashes the batarang in her hand the hits it's mark across a few of the bags of money causing the bags to instantly rip dumping the money the bags contained across the ground before moments later she watches Croc charging forward at her with blazing speed as he let's out a roar.

" You'll pay for that!"

Looking on in silence as she sees Croc closing in on her suddenly without giving him a chance to strike Batgirl rolls off to the side as she reaches into her belt nearly avoiding Croc's attack before in a sudden move she unleashes a small smoke bomb in the face of Croc causing the villain to stumble back a few feet as he holds his free hand up to cover his eyes.

" Uhhh! Tonight i will feast upon your bones!"

" In your dreams ugly."

Retracting his hand from his face without having any chance to react Croc snaps his head back as he feels Nightwing landing a well placed escrima strike across his face followed by another causing him to stumble back a couple of feet holding his face.

" Sorry ugly but nobody is allowed to touch my girl without having to go through me first."

As a bright smile forms across her face slowly Batgirl makes her way over towards Nightwing before as she stops by his side leaning over Batgirl gently gives him a kiss on the cheek.

" And for that someone is getting themselves some later on tonight."

With a smile forming across his own face Nightwing glances over to his side to see Batgirl glancing at him with a smile across her face Nightwing can't help but let out a chuckle before he looks back over towards Croc to see him staring angrily at them with an intense glare across his face.

" You're on but first i think our green friend is missing his little cell block. What do you think?"

" I think you are quite right. Shall we?"

" Lead the way."

Nodding her head without hesitating for a single second snapping her head back forward as she charges forward towards Croc to see out of the corner of her eye Nightwing doing the same in a sudden move Batgirl slides across the ground as she sees Croc throwing up his free arm intending to clothesline her before in a sudden motion Batgirl sends a firm kick to the back of Croc's knees as she sees Nightwing landing a escrima cleanly across Croc's face causing the villain to instantly fall back first onto the street with a loud thud.

Snapping up to her feet as she sees Croc staggering to make it back up to his feet leaping up Batgirl sends a well placed spinning kick that connects across Croc's face causing his head to snap back before as she rears back to repeat the motion suddenly Batgirl's eyes widen when she feels her kick being caught in mid air.

Without having any chance to react suddenly as she feels herself being thrown through the air Batgirl's eyes widen before a mere moment later as she feels herself crashing into Nightwing causing them to land onto the street with a thud Batgirl can't help but let out a groan.

As she hears the sound screeching as though something is being dragged across the ground from nearby shaking her head slowly Batgirl looks up before her eyes widen when she sees a car being flipped over into the air in their direction before without having any chance to react Batgirl feels a pair of arms wrapping around her as she feels herself being flung through the air a safe distance away to only hear the sound of the car smashing against another causing the sound of metal striking metal along with windows shattering to echo throughout the air.

Shaking her head as she looks away from the destruction that had just been caused to look back in the direction where she knew Croc had been standing suddenly Batgirl's eyes widen when she sees Croc nowhere in sight.

Glancing around her surroundings as she sees nothing all around the street except for cowering citizens hiding behind anything they could find slowly Batgirl rises up to her feet bringing Nightwing up with her before mere moments later as she spots an open manhole cover a short distance away slowly letting out a huff Batgirl raises up her hand to rest it on her ear.

" Hood? Supergirl? You're up."

* * *

Raising up her hand as she presses her hand gently against her ear Kara can't help but let out a silent giggle as she sees Jason pouring some sewer water that had made it's way into his boot out into the stream before slowly as she sees him looking in her direction Kara sends him a smile.

" Copy that."

With a flick of his wrists as he laces up his boot to see Kara slowly making her way over towards him letting out a huff Jason shakes his head.

" How did we get sewer duty again?"

" You know exactly how. You just don't want to admit that Babs outsmarted you."

" To my defense she never throws paper. She used to always throw scissors in the past."

" Well did you learn your lesson?"

" Yeah next time i'm gonna fight fire with fire. And when i mean fire, I mean you."

With one last pull as he feels his boot nice and tight on his foot slowly rising to his feet Jason looks over towards Kara to see her looking at him with a bright smile across her face before suddenly as smile forms on his face when he feels her gently pecking him on the lips.

" Come on. Let's go catch a crocodile."

Nodding his head as he feels his hand being gently grabbed Jason can't help the smile that forms across his face before within moments as he feels himself being lead through the sewers by Kara as she glances around her surroundings with a look of pure focus across her face slowly Jason shakes his head.

" Man it stinks down here."

" Well what did you expect it to be like down here?"

" Honestly i was expecting to see large streams of water and large man eating sewer rats. Yeah that basically covers it."

" Um Jay that's not water."

" In my mind it's water and we're sticking to it. But that begs the question how the heck does Croc not smell like a sewer when he is on the surface? We should be able to smell him from a mile away.

I wonder what his secret is? Do you think he wears perfume like you do gorgeous?"

Unable to hold it in letting out a small laugh Kara can't help but shake her head before she glances over towards Jason with a bright smile forming across her face as she gently gives Jason's hand a squeeze.

" That would be a first in my book. A villain wearing perfume. Wouldn't that take away the whole biggie bad villain title away from him?"

" Yeah but atleast he would smell pretty like you."

With her smile only widening as she looks back towards Jason suddenly as he hears the sound of a voice echoing down the sewer tunnels Kara comes to a stop bringing Jason along with her before slowly as she turns her head back forward to zone in on where she heard the voice coming from out of the corner of her eye Kara sees Jason leaning over in her direction.

" What's up gorgeous?"

" I hear something up ahead. But it's strange. I'm making out two sets of voices."

Glancing over to her side as she sees Jason shrugging his shoulders Kara can't help but do the same before slowly being as quiet as she possibly can Kara leads Jason through the tunnels in the direction where she can hear the voices coming from when after a few minutes Kara comes to a stop to lean against the wall of a nearby sewer tunnel as she can hear the voices perfectly along with Jason.

" Oh Crocky poo!"

Suddenly as her eyes widen as she peaks her head out from behind the corner into the open tunnel to see Killer Croc sitting at a table counting the stacks of money across the table that he is sitting at while a little girl is slowly circling around him on a bicycle slowly Kara's eyes widen even more before she glances over her shoulder at Jason to see him peeking over her shoulder at the scene.

" Who's the little kid gorgeous?"

" I don't know. I don't recognize her from any of the files stored on the Batcomputer. But for some odd reason, I swear that i've seen her before somewhere."

Shrugging his shoulders as he reaches back Jason grabs a firm hold of a few small circular objects from his belt before he looks down towards Kara with a smile.

" Beats me but i say we crash their little party."

" Come on Crocky poo! Play with me!"

Letting out a groan as he takes his eyes away from the stacks of money he is counting to see his partner in crime circling around him on her little kid's bicycle Croc can't help but sneer at her before he turns his attention back towards the money across the table.

A partner in crime that he hoped to never see again. But it would not be the case. He had indeed seen her again. Even on more than one occasion despite his wishes to be let in peace inside of his cell.

Instead however he had been given the opposite of peace. Instead he was tortured with her voice. Tortured from her constant visits at his cell. Something he thought the guards assigned to guard his cell had done on purpose in a way to torture him.

A method of torture he would admit was shear guinness on their part. To be able to mentally torture him without having to lift a single finger. An act that he had made sure they paid for in full once he had been released from his cell by his tormenter.

The very same that has stuck by his side now creating masterful plans for more heists all across the city. The master mind of her recent scheme Babydoll. Schemes that showed the city was there for the taking. All he had to do was just avoid the heroes patrolling the city.

Suddenly as he hears something rolling across the ground turning his attention away from the stack of money in his hand as he looks down towards the ground to see a small metallic ball just below the table getting closer by the second Croc's eyes widen before without having any chance to react Croc feels himself being sent flying out of his chair back first onto the ground as the ball explodes into thousands of pieces causing a large cloud of smoke to form over a now broken wooden table as money can be seen floating down from the air to the ground below.

Letting out a groan as he raises up his hand to rest his hand gently on his forehead slowly Croc shakes his head as he sees through his dazed vision Babydoll quickly making her way by his side.

" Crocky are you alright!?"

Shaking his head as he slowly rises up to his feet on wobbly legs despite Babydoll attempting to help him up suddenly as he hears the sound of a loud whistle coming from nearby Croc turns his head towards the sound before an intense glare forms across his face when he sees Red Hood and Supergirl standing a short distance away by each other's sides with the former is twirling around a unique pair of handcuffs around his index finger as he points a glock at them with his free hand while the later is staring at them with red glowing eyes.

" Now why don't you be good little boys and girls and do the honors. It will save you from a world of hurt. Trust me on that one."

Gritting his teeth as he lets out a roar in a sudden move Croc lunges forward in Supergirl's direction to only let out a groan as he feels her spearing him directly in the chest before just a mere second later he let's out a small scream of pain when he feels himself being sent through a sewer wall by a well placed throw by the girl of steel herself.

Without giving the villain any chance to react as she sees Croc slowly making his way back up to his feet bursting from her spot with blazing fast speed Kara sends a well placed punch in Croc's direction that lands cleanly across his face causing him to stumble back a couple of feet holding his nose as noticeable blood trickles down his hands to the ground below.

Looking on as he sees Kara slowly stalking over towards Croc as he slowly back peddles Jason can't help but shake his head.

" Haven't they learned anything yet?"

Suddenly without having any chance to react as he feels a plastic object hitting the back of his helmet snapping his head around Jason's eyes widen when he sees Babydoll rearing back to send strike after strike up towards his helmet with a plastic hammer in her hand.

" Take that you mean man!"

" Ow! Stop that!"

Feeling immense pain coming from his nose as he lets out a roar bursting from his spot Croc charges forward at Kara with his right hand raised intending to throw a vicious punch her way before as he rears back Croc's eyes widen when he feels his fist being easily caught.

Rearing back as he sends his free hand in her direction to only receive the same result Croc lets out a sickening roar before suddenly his roar is silenced when he feels a well placed kick landing into the middle of his chest sending him flying backwards crashing through a wall with a thud causing the wall to shatter into thousands of pieces.

As she sees Croc not moving from the ground as a smile forms across her face reaching down Kara gently dusts herself off before as she turns around to look back into Croc's hideout suddenly Kara lets out a small laugh when she sees Jason staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest as Babydoll continues to whack away at him with the plastic hammer in her hands.

" So how was your day at the office honey?"


	9. Date Night

' **Huh Kara was right. He does look good in a suit.'**

With a smile coming across her face as she slowly descends down the familiar staircase leading up to the second level of Wayne Manor to the first floor to see Jason waiting patiently below as he attempts to make the final adjustments to the suit that he is currently wearing Barbara can't help her smile from widening.

" Stop fussing with your suit. You look fine."

" I know you do but what about me. I fricken hate tying a tie. Why do they have to make it so difficult?"

Shaking her head as her smile widens reaching out Barbara gently takes the tie out of Jason's hands to only start to knot his tie as she glances up towards him to see him staring down at the tie with a small blush across his face.

" I hate it when you do that."

" Oh huss. That's what big sisters are for."

With one last flick of her wrists as she looks down towards the tie in her hands to find it properly tie with a satisfied smile coming across her face gently Barbara lets go of the tie before she takes a step back to look at Jason.

" You look good Jay. Kara is going to love your new look. And speaking of the woman of the hour where are you taking her this evening? Someplace nice, I hope?"

" I am actually. I'm taking her to The Iceberg Lounge. You know The Penguin's fancy restaurant."

" Oh? That is a very fine choice. Dick took me there earlier this year. It's a very nice resturant. You just need to watch out of Mr Cobblepot. If he spots you let's just say he'll become a huge brown noser."

" Yeah i figured it was time that i started doing these things. I can't just keep bringing her out to see movies on our date nights. It's not right. She deserves better."

" Jay? No matter what Kara enjoys spending time with you. Whether it's on a movie date or just out on patrols. You mean everything to her. Just like how i know she means everything to you. You big softie."

As she sees Jason nodding his head Barbara can't help but return the nod as she sees him reaching for his tie before in a sudden move reaching out Barbara slaps his hand away causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

" Aww!"

" I said stop fussing with your suit. Now i don't think that i need to remind you to treat her right. Treat her like a lady."

" But don't i already though?"

" Yes you do but i still want you to be on your best behavior. Especially when you see the outfit she picked out for this occasion."

" What do you mean?"

" Let's just say the word that i would use to describe her in that particular dress is wow."

With a confused look forming across his face as he sees Barbara nodding her head in the direction of the stairs slowly Jason looks up towards the second level before suddenly as he sees Kara standing at the top of the stairs with a smile across her face Jason can't help but return the smile as his eyes go wide from her appearance.

An appearance that in his mind he would describe as breathe taking. A short sleeveless blue dress that shows off her frame perfectly. A dress that helps show off her long smooth legs that he knew could destroy anything they touched with a simple kick.

Her long blonde hair flowing down her shoulders as though it couldn't be tamed just like herself. And for the first time some dark highlights at the end of her hair. Dark blue highlights matching the color of her dress.

A breathtaking sight. A sight that unaware to his knowledge produces a bright smile across Kara's face as she comes to a stop next to him as his brain momentarily shuts down to only stare at her smiling face.

Something that only makes Kara produce a giggle from the reaction she was able to get from him before he is snapped out of his shocked state when he feels her gently pecking him on the lips.

" You are so beautiful."

With her smile only widening leaning forward Kara presses her lips to Jason's own for a gentle kiss before slowly she pulls from the kiss to give him a bright smile.

" You ready to go?"

" Lead the way gorgeous."

Reaching out as she gently grabs his hand to only instantly feel her hand being given a gentle squeeze slowly Kara returns the gesture as she interlocks their fingers together before slowly she leads Jason over towards the front doors of the manor as she sees out of the corner of her eye Barbara sending her a waive as a wide smile is plastered across her face.

" Have fun."

Without breaking her stride as she opens up the front doors of the manor to see Alfred waiting patiently outside for them next to the back door of his car with a noticeable smile across his face Kara can't help but glance over towards Jason with a raised eyebrow to see him smiling sheepishly at her.

" You really went all out didn't you?"

" Only the best for you gorgeous."

With a bright smile coming across her face gently Kara gives Jason's hand a squeeze before as she hears the sound of the backdoor of the car opening slowly Kara looks over towards Alfred to see him smiling in her direction.

" Are you sure that you don't mind Alfred? I don't want to be any trouble."

" It's not any trouble at all my dear. Believe it or not i've grown to miss this. Everything just hasn't been the same. So it will be my pleasure to come out of retirement even if it's just for one night."

Returning the smile as she slowly feels herself being lead over towards the open door Kara can't help but give Jason's hand a small squeeze before moments later as she watches Jason close the car door behind himself without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Kara brings Jason into a deep kiss as she feels the car moving forward.

* * *

" So what now?"

Turning away from the Batcomputer as she glances over her shoulder to see Dick hovering over her with a smile across his face Barbara can't help but return the smile before slowly leaning down she rests her head against his chest with a smile across her face.

" Well what do you want to do?"

" I can think of a few things."

" Umm hmm."

" We do have the house to ourselves for a change."

" That we do."

" The streets are actually quiet now thanks to a certain red head working overtime in finding the worst of the worst. And i do believe she should be rewarded for her efforts."

" Keep talking."

" I think she should be spoiled for the night."

" Getting warmer."

" I think that while she takes a nice bubble bath that her fiance should cook her favorite dish just for her."

" Bingo!"

Glancing down as he sees a wide smile across Barbara's face Dick can't help but let out a small laugh before suddenly his laughing is silenced when he feels himself being brought into a deep kiss.

" And you my wonderful fiance have just earned your reward for the evening."

" My reward?"

" Yes your reward. When i was helping Kara prepare for her date tonight with Jay let's just say i picked up something especially for you that i know you're going to love."

As she sees a smile forming across his face Barbara can't help but smile back before she leans forward to peck him on the lips.

" I'll be up in a few minutes. I'm just finishing up down here."

" Alright beautiful but don't take too long. No overworking ourselves. Remember?"

" I know. I know. It's just we're so close to having everyone back behind bars. The only inmates that we have left to capture and put back into their cells are Scarface and The Joker. Everyone else has either turned tail and ran as far away from Gotham City as possible or are just in hiding."

" I know beautiful. But let's face it nobody wants to break the rules anymore in Gotham City. If they do then they have to deal with us."

" And it also helps that we have the girl of steel on our side too. Not even Bane all juiced up on venom stood a chance against her. And what she was able to do to Croc."

Looking down as he feels Barbara letting out a shiver with a smile coming across his face leaning down Dick gently rests his head on her shoulder to only feel her leaning her head against his own mere seconds later.

" Well lucky for us then that she is on our side. But i still think Jason and I are the lucky ones no matter what. We ended up with the two most beautiful and powerful women in the world."

With a bright smile coming across her face slowly Barbara closes her eyes as she leans her body even more into Dick's own before the sound of an alarm going off from the Batcomputer causes her to snap open her eyes as she let's out a sigh.

" And of course duty calls."

" Let's deal with them quickly so we can get back to our date night."

Leaning up with a quick peck on the cheek slowly Barbara turns back towards the Batcomputer before mere moments later as she sees the image of a robbery taking place across the computer's screen suddenly Barbara's eyes go wide.

" Oh Kara is gonna be pissed."

* * *

" Thank you for bringing me here. It's very nice and fancy. I feel like i'm dining like a queen."

A clear understatement in her mind. The only word that could describe the scenery all around them was amazing. Amazing from seeing the inside of the restaurant. A restaurant that was living up to it's name and reputation as being one of the best in the city.

Countless ice tables as far as the eye could see occupied with some of Gotham City's finest. Including some that she recognized from news articles like the mayor of the city along with his lovely wife that could be seen on the floor just above them.

A large ice rink at the far end of the room that could be seen occupying a couple of young couples just like themselves skating across the rink in each other's arms while a small pianist along with a small chorus could be heard playing an enjoyable tune a short distance away on top of a small platform.

An activity before the night was done she would make sure she would get to experience with her husband. Especially by how close the couples were holding onto each other on the ice as though they never wanted to let go. The same feeling she gets whenever she was held by her husband.

" You're welcome gorgeous. You deserve this and more. Especially after everything you've done for me."

Looking away from the ice rink as she looks over towards Jason to see him staring down at their table reaching out Kara gently takes his hands within her own before she gives him a squeeze causing him to look up in her direction.

" You know that i don't care right?"

" What?"

" About us. I don't care if you take me out on movie dates instead of fancy dinners. All that i care about is being with you. No matter what i always love spending time alone with you."

" How did you…."

" I have super hearing remember?"

" Right."

" All that i care about is you. I want you to always remember that. Do you remember a few weeks ago when i was sick?"

" Yeah. You caught this nasty flu that had been going around Gotham."

" That's right. When i was in bed and could barely stand on my own two feet you we're there. You helped me in my time of need. You stayed by my side the whole time. At that moment, I didn't even think it was possible to love you more than i already did.

But i was wrong. If i could have then i can assure you that i would have jumped your bones right then and there not caring who would hear us. I love you and will always love you."

With a smile coming across his face leaning across the table Jason presses his lips to Kara's own for a gentle kiss before he pulls back to see a bright smile forming across her face.

" And i love you gorgeous."

" Besides now that we are here this fine establishment also provides us with another first."

" Another first?"

" Yeah. It provides us with an opportunity to have our first dance."

As he sees Kara turning her head to look over her shoulder at the ice rink in the far distance of the room Jason can't help but do the same before he gently gives her hands a small squeeze.

" Yeah. I guess it does. I still owe you a fancy wedding. You know that right?"

" I do. When we have caught the last inmates that escaped Arkham Asylum then we can start planning for the wedding. I still want it to be a small wedding with only our family and friends attending."

" That's fine with me. But i say we don't wait any longer."

With a confused look forming across her face slowly Kara takes her eyes away from the ice rink to look back over towards Jason to see him rising up to his feet with a smile across his face.

" I believe i've waited long enough to dance with my beautiful wife."

As a bright smile forms across her face slowly Kara nods her head as she slowly rises up to her feet before slowly her smile widens when she feels herself being lead over towards the ice rink.

" I do however have one confession that i need to tell you before we go out there. I'm not what you would call a great skater."

" You're not?"

" Yep. Unless the word isn't is in the middle the words Jay,great,and skater shouldn't be used in the same sentence. Do you remember that comedy movie we watched a while back? You know about the hockey player becoming a pro golf player?"

" Oh yeah. I remember that movie. I like that movie. It's funny."

" Well that's me in a nutshell."

" Oh? That's okay. I'll help guide you across the ice."

Taking the lead as she comes to a stop next to the rink to see a small booth letting go of Jason's hand slowly Kara makes her way over towards the booth with a smile across her face unknown to her knowledge that just above them on the first floor a small group of men armed with machine guns have made their way to the inside of the restaurant holding up a few men and women at gunpoint.

As he looks on to see Kara being handed two pairs of ice skates Jason can't help but stare at her with a smile across his face before mere moments later as he sees her making her way back over towards him the sound of a gun shot going off causes him to snap his head to look up towards the second level of the restaurant to see a few couples being held at gunpoint by a few masked crooks.

" Can't we just have one night to ourselves? It's not too much to ask for right gorgeous?"

" It isn't. But it's strange. There's a man standing behind the masked crooks. But he's holding some kind of doll."

" Doll? Does the doll happen to look like a mobster?"

" He does. The puppet also has this scar above it's right eye."

" That's Scarface."

" Who?"

" Scarface. That's what the man holding the puppet calls it anyways. The man holding Scarface is named Arnold Wesker. He's this guy that suffers from a multiple personality disorder. He believes that the puppet is real."

" You're kidding me right?"

" I'm afraid not gorgeous. When the old man caught him in the past Arnold claimed that the puppet made him do it."

" That's….disturbing."

" I'll say. After Babs encountered him for the first time, I think she went home after and destroyed every doll that she ever had as a kid."

" I don't blame her. I would have done the same if i had any."

" You never played with dolls when you were a kid?"

" Would you play with dolls if you could do what i can do?"

" No i guess not."

" Besides i had this dog that i used to play with all of the time on Krypton. That reminds me. Can we get a dog?"

" Sure but what should we do about them gorgeous?"

" We'll let Dick and Babs deal with them."

" Are you sure?"

" I'm sure. We don't have our suits with us and i really don't want to ruin this dress. I really like this dress. Besides this is our night. If they get away then we can always track them down later if Dick and Babs haven't caught them yet."

" Yeah that's true. I love it when you're right."

Letting out a giggle as a bright smile forms across her face leaning forward Kara gently pecks Jason on the lips before slowly she extends a pair of skates out towards him.

" I know. Now about our dance?"

* * *

" Carefully with the merchandise dummy!"

" Yes Mr Scarface."

With shaky hands as he gently places the gold necklace in his hand back down into the bag by his side Arnold can't help but glance up nervously at his tormenter to see the small wooden figure staring directly at him.

The same tormenter that for years has been his demise. Demise in having a normal life. Having a life without crime. Even having a family. A family other than the few men under his tormentors disposal.

Men that have never questioned him. Men that always seemed to look the other way about his disorder as long as the pay was good. And it was indeed good.

Pay from the number of heists that would make all around the city. Heists that for the longest time couldn't be stopped. Not even by The Batman.

But then it happened. They had gotten sloppy. They had caused his destruction. Caused the very same puppet that was known as the ring leader to be destroyed. But only for a short amount of time. Not until he had been reborn inside of the Asylum by the very same man that he enjoyed to torment.

Enjoyed to take over his thoughts. Enjoyed to make him do whatever he wanted. Just like old times. Times when his orders would not be questioned. Times when he ruled this city.

A city that had changed over the past few months. Changed from being The Batman's city to being their city. A small group of heroes known throughout the world. Some that had associated with the great Batman in the past.

Men and women that he never wanted to encounter. And for that he would silently strike. He would pick his moments to go out for yet another heist. Maybe even build a small army himself in hopes of taking out the small band of heroes.

If it was even possible anyways. Afterall he had heard the recent news. The news of not only the deadly assassin known as Bane being apprehended but also for the monster known as Killer Croc being thrown back behind bars. A fate he would make sure would not be his own.

Suddenly as he feels the car swerving to the side causing his head to smash against the window Arnold shakes his head as he extends Scarface out towards the driver.

" Keep your eyes on the road dummy!"

" It's not me Scarface! We've got company!"

Looking over his shoulder as he looks through the small back window to see a lone motorcycle holding two masked heroes quickly making their way towards the back of the vehicle suddenly Arnold's eyes widen.

" Shake them off dummy!"

" I can't! Their gaining on us!"

Pushing his foot down hard on the pedal as he increases the motorcycle's speed causing them to gain on Scarface's getaway vehicle suddenly as he sees the image of Scarface popping out of the window with a small tommy gun pointed in their direction Dick's eyes widen before as he sees the puppet pulling back on the trigger in a sudden move Nightwing jerks the motorcycle off to the side nearly avoiding the bullets being fired in their direction.

Holding onto Nightwing tight as she looks over his shoulder to see Scarface firing off round after round in their direction as Nightwing maneuvers the motorcycle out of the bullet's path reaching back Batgirl grabs a firm hold of a few batarangs from her belt before in a sudden move she unleashes the batarangs out of her hands to see one of them making it through the line of bullets to strike Scarface in the hand causing the small tommy gun to fall down to the road.

" Mr Scarface!"

Reaching up as she taps Nightwing on the shoulder to see him glancing over his shoulder in his direction slowly Batgirl leans forward to rest her head against his shoulder.

" Get me closer!"

Receiving a nod as she feels the motorcycle's speed increasing slowly Batgirl rises up to her feet as she balances herself on her seat and Nightwing's shoulders before as she sees them closing in on the bumber of the getaway vehicle in a sudden move Batgirl catapults herself off Nightwing's shoulders and onto the top of the car.

Without breaking her stride as she slides down to the hood of the getaway vehicle reaching back Batgirl grabs a firm hold of a batarang from her belt before rearing back Batgirl unleashes the batarang from her hand towards the driver causing the windshield to instantly shatter from impact and for the driver's unconscious head to land hard down on the steering wheel causing the car's horn to loudly go off.

" Dummy! Wake up!"

As she sees Arnold and Scarface looking in her direction Batgirl can't help but send a smile in their direction before without hesitating Batgirl races up the hood of the getaway vehicle to only in a sudden move back flip off the getaway vehicle in the direction of Nightwing's motorcycle.

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees Batgirl landing with such grace behind Nightwing on their charging motorcycle Arnold can't help his eyes from going wide before he looks forward to see the getaway vehicle heading straight towards a street post.

" Dummy do something! Dummy? Dummy!"

Suddenly as he sees Scarface's getaway vehicle slamming into a street post causing the vehicle to suddenly come a halt taking his foot off the gas slowly Nightwing brings the motorcycle to a stop a short distance away before as he turns off the ignition Nightwing can't help but glance over towards Batgirl with a smile across his face.

" You are such a badass."

With a smile coming across her own face Batgirl can't help but nod her head as she slowly gets off the motorcycle to make her way over towards Scarface's crashed getaway vehicle.

" I am and don't you forget it."

Letting out a chuckle as he descends off the motorcycle to follow after her as he sees the passenger's side door opening revealing a thug holding his head trying to get out of the vehicle without having a chance to react Nightwing watches Batgirl deliver a spinning kick to the thug's head sending him back into the vehicle unconscious.

" No i don't think so."

" Wow! I take that back. You are a total badass!"

With a bright smile forming across her face Batgirl can't help but nod her head at Nightwing before in a sudden move she throws open the back door of the getaway vehicle to see Arnold lying unconscious on the back seat with Scarface on his chest.

Looking on as he sees Batgirl reaching inside of the getaway vehicle to seconds later retract her hands to reveal Scarface in her hands a confused look forms across Nightwing's face as he sees her staring at the puppet before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees her snapping the puppet in half over her knee.

Disposing the remaining pieces of the puppet to the side as she dusts herself off slowly Batgirl turns her head to look at Nightwing to see him looking at her with a look of shock across his face before slowly she shrugs her shoulders.

" What? I've always hated that creepy doll."


	10. Warzone

" Mr Luthor? Your five o'clock appointment has arrived."

" Send him in Mercy."

With a grin forming across his face as he slowly turns his head away his view of Metropolis to hear the sound of his office door slowly opening revealing his personal assistant Mercy Graves along with a few individuals completely surrounding a hooded figure Luthor can't help but shake his head as he waives his hand to an unoccupied seat in front of his office desk.

" There is no need to be so discrete Roman. I ensure you that you are safe here."

Looking on without so much as flinching as he sees the hooded figure throwing his hood over his shoulders revealing a black mask with blazing white eyes in a sudden motion to only watched the masked figure's hands clutching into tight fists by his side slowly a smile forms across Luthor's face.

" No that's better. No need to hide your true self."

" The name's Black Mask. Don't you ever forget it again."

" Or what Mr Mask? If i recall you arranged to have a meeting with me. Let's just say if you were to kill me right here and now then i assure you that you wouldn't even make it to the parking lot.

Just incase you haven't noticed why don't you take a good look around this office and tell me what you see?"

With an intense glare forming across his face slowly Black Mask glances around the room along with his men when suddenly his eyes widen as he looks up into the corners of the room to see two cameras being directed in his direction before slowly he looks down towards Luthor with an intense glare across his face to see a grin across Luthor's face while Mercy stands by his side with a noticeable grin across her own face.

" That's right. I've been watching you the moment you arrive here at Lexcorp. Once you stepped foot into this room a team of my finest security guards have taken their stations behind that door. If you still wish to do something to me then i assure you that you will not be leaving this office alive.

Assuming ofcourse that the snipers stationed in the building across from us don't take you out first."

Slowly with his eyes only widening looking down as he sees a small red dot in the center of his chest letting out a growl Mask snaps his head back up to look at Luthor with an intense glare across his face.

" Can we get this meeting started?"

Letting out a sigh as he nods his head slowly Mask makes his way over towards the unoccupied seat at Luthor's office desk before as he takes a seat Mask watches Luthor intertwined his fingers together.

" Now what can i help you with? I was told that you have a business proposition for me? One that would be beneficial for both of us."

" I do. My proposition is simple. I've been told that you are the man to speak with about certain alien problems."

With his grin only widening slowly Luthor leans back in his seat as he turns his seat around to look at Metropolis.

" I am indeed. What are you proposing? Better question what can you offer me?"

" My proposal is quite simple. If you take care of my alien problem then i'll repay you with favors. Surely you know what has been going on in Gotham City. My city!"

" Your city? No. i believe that is not the case. Not anymore. I've been keeping an watchful eye over what has been happening in Gotham City for the past few months ever since the disappearance of The Batman.

That while The Dark Knight has not been seen for months a small band of heroes have taken his place. Including one of Metropolis's own."

" Then you know exactly what i'm dealing with. Help me and i'll repay you with favors."

Suddenly as he hears Luthor letting out a small laugh an intense glare forms across Mask's face before he watches Luthor turning around to look at him with a small smile.

" Favors? Coming from the man that is just a mere shell of his former self. The favors you are offering for this unique situation don't interest me. As you can see i have more money than i'll ever possibly need.

Now i ask this again. What can you truly offer me?"

" What do you want?"

With a grin forming across his face slowly Luthor entwines his fingers back together before he leans back in his seat.

" I want her body."

" Her body?"

" Yes."

" What do you want her body for?"

" That is for me to know. I'll help you dispose of your little problem in Gotham City in exchange for the body of the mighty girl of steel. Do we have a deal?"

As he sees Luthor rising to his feet to extend a hand out in his direction without any hesitation Mask rises to his feet to grab a hold of his hand before he gives it a firm shake.

" Good. We'll be in touch."

" And how do you propose to defeat this kryptonian? You've failed in the past to defeat your arch nemesis. What makes you think that you can now defeat them so easily."

" Simple. I now have the ultimate weapon at my disposal to deal with the mighty kryptonians."

Reaching down as he opens up his desk to grab a few files from his top drawer to only hand the folders over to Mask mere seconds later slowly Luthor sits back down in his seat with a grin forming across his face as he sees Mask's eyes go wide.

" It's alive?"

Glancing up as he sees Luthor nodding his head Mask can't help the look of horror that forms across his face underneath his mask before slowly he flips through a few pages inside of the folder.

" It is. The creature known as Doomsday is indeed still alive."

" But why? How?"

" As i watched it's encounter with Superman to see the creature not only overpowering Superman like no other has ever done before but to nearly come close to killing the man of steel before the battle was interrupted by Supergirl it was then that i realized that i was witnessing the universe's greatest creation to defeat him.

However once the creature had been defeated by the kryptonians and was presumed dead, I was able to steal the creature's body under everyone's noses. Only the creature wasn't dead. It still had a heartbeat.

I've kept the creature contained deep underground just outside of Metropolis inside of the very same cell it had arrived in. Only this time i've made some adjustments to benefit us.

During it's dead sleep i've had mental images of each of the kryptonians implanted into the creature's mind. Once it awakens from it's deep sleep then it will only do the thing it has been programmed to do.

To kill Superman and Supergirl."

* * *

" Okay Babs. I'm making one last run through the city before i need to head back. Kara should be getting done with her meeting any minute now."

" Alright Hood be careful. Even though the streets are quiet now that doesn't mean they will be for long."

" You're such a downer."

Reaching up as he turns his ear piece off reaching down as he presses his foot down on the gas pedal suddenly Hood brings his motorcycle blazing forward down the street before mere moments later as he turns the motorcycle down a street corner the sound of a high pitched scream coming from nearby forces Hood to bring the motorcycle to a stop.

" What the hell was that?"

Glancing around his surroundings as he sees nobody in sight suddenly as he sees a few citizens emerging out from around a street corner running for their lives a confused look forms across Hood's face before suddenly as he sees a large creature smashing through a nearby building causing the building to instantly come shattering down Hood's eyes go wide.

" Woah. Talk about a demolition crew."

Suddenly as he sees the large creature snapping it's head to look in his direction with a look that instantly makes a chill run up and down his spine Hood's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Oh shit."

Without hesitating for a single moment as he hears the creature letting out a sickening roar pressing hard down on the gas pedal Hood sends his motorcycle flying down the road at high speed as he sees the creature charging forward at him.

Glancing back as he sees the large creature slowly gaining ground by the second reaching back Hood grabs a hold of his cellphone from his back pocket before in a sudden move Hood makes a tight turn down an alleyway to only hear the sound of bricks belonging to a nearby buildings being shattered by the large creature's impact.

" Please pick up! Please pick up!"

' **Hey Jay! Perfect timing! I just got done. You wouldn't believe what….'**

" I'm sorry to cut you off gorgeous but we have a big problem."

' **Are you okay!? You sound out of breath.'**

" I just met your big ugly alien friend from way back. He's right on my tail. I don't know how long i've got. I'm gonna lead him away from East End and into Old Gotham."

' **I'm on my way.'**

Closing his cellphone with a thud as he pulls his motorcycle out of the alleyway to see a line of cars waiting patiently at a red light reaching up Hood presses down on his horn causing everyone to look in his direction.

" Get out of here now!"

Suddenly as he hears the large creature bursting out of the alleyway without easing up on his motorcycle's speed leaning his head down Hood zooms through the small gap in between the cars before rearing back as he grabs a firm hold of one of his glocks from his belt Hood's eyes widen when he sees the large creature flipping countless car one after another it passes on by off to the side causing each and every car it touches to go crashing into a nearby building with nasty thuds.

" Shit! Here ugly,ugly,ugly!"

Rearing back without giving the creature anytime to react pressing down on the trigger Hood unloads a few rounds at the large creature's head to see the bullets bounce off the creature's head with ease before rearing back Hood presses down even harder on the gas pedal sending the motorcycle blazing down the road as he sees the large creature bursting up high into the air.

Glancing up as he sees the large creature descending down towards him at blazing speed in a sudden move making a hard turn Hood sends the motorcycle hard to the left nearly avoiding the impact of the creature before as he feels his motorcycle shaking from the aftershock the creature had created stepping hard on the gas pedal Hood sends the motorcycle down the road a high speed.

Looking back as he sees a large crater underneath the large creature's feet Hood can't help his eyes from going as wide as saucers before as he sees the creature turning it's attention away from him and over towards a few citizens that are desperately trying to make their way out of their vehicle suddenly Hood brings the motorcycle to an immediate halt.

Glancing down as he looks down towards his motorcycle to only look back up to see the large creature slowly stalking it's way over slowly Hood let's out a sigh as he rears back on the handle bars.

" I really loved this bike."

As he hears an ear piercing scream coming from citizen that is desperately trying to get away from the stalking creature without any hesitation pressing down hard on the gas pedal Hood sends the motorcycle down at high speed in the direction of the creature before just as he nears the creature in a sudden move Hood leaps back off the motorcycle to only mere moments later send a few rounds at the motorcycle's gas tank causing the motorcycle to suddenly explode directly into the creature's face.

Landing down on the ground with a thud as he shakes his head slowly Hood sits up to look over towards the scene to see a large cloud of smoke with a smile across his face before suddenly as he sees the cloud of smoke vanishing revealing the creature still standing with an intense glare across it's face the smile across Hood's face vanishes.

As he hears the creature letting out a sickening roar rearing back Hood grabs a firm hold of a pair of glocks before as he sees the creature slowly stalking it's way over in his direction pressing down hard on the triggers Hood sends round after round in the large creature's direction to see round after round bouncing off the large creature as though they are nothing.

Feeling his guns go dry as he unloads the empty clips allowing them to fall freely to the ground with small clicks reaching back Hood quickly grabs a firm hold of a few more clips from his belt as he sees the large creature closing in on his location before slowly as he starts to backpedal Hood snaps in the fresh clips to see the large creature bursting from his spot and high into the air.

Looking up as he sees the creature quickly descending down his direction with a clutched fist rearing back Hood sends wave after wave in the large creature's direction when suddenly in a flash Hood watches a red flash come quickly crashing into the middle of the large creature's chest to only hear the sound of the creature being sent flying through a nearby building.

" I love that woman."

Without breaking her stride as she sends the large creature that she knew to be named Doomsday crashing back first through yet another abandoned building in a sudden move reaching down Supergirl grabs a firm of Doomsday's right leg before rearing back she sends the massive monster flying back first through a nearby abandoned building causing the building to suddenly come crashing down on him.

Looking on as she listenes in for any sign of the massive creature's whereabouts glancing over her shoulder Kara can't help but send a quick smile in Hood's direction as she sees him making his way over with his thumb raised high up into the air before suddenly as she sees Doomsday bursting out of the rumble to charge forward in her direction Kara can't help but do the same.

Suddenly as she catches Doomsday's hands within her own causing a small shock wave to make it's way across the street shattering every window nearby planting her feet down hard into the ground Supergirl can't help but stare angrily at Doomsday as she hears him letting out a sickening roar before in a sudden move Supergirl sends a laser beam out of her eyes hitting Doomsday directly in it's right eye causing the creature to stumble back a few feet.

Without giving the creature anytime to react as she retracts her hands to send a powerful right hook that connects across Doomsday's face followed by a left hook planting her feet down hard into the ground rearing back Supergirl sends a power right uppercut up that lands directly on it's mark sending the large creature flying high above into the air.

Bursting from her spot as she ascends above the creature rearing back with all of her might Supergirl sends a double axe handle strike into the middle of Doomsday's chest causing the creature to let out a scream in pain before mere seconds later she watches a large crater form beneath the creature's body as it lands down hard into the street with a loud thud.

With her eyes radiating bright red as she slowly descends down to the street next to Jason to see him smiling in her direction Supergirl can't help but glance at him with a smile before she looks back over towards the crater to see a large cloud of dust forming just above the crater.

" Have i told you how much i love you?"

" You have but now is not the time. But thank you."

Suddenly as he sees Doomsday bursting through the cloud of dust at high speed in Supergirl's direction bursting from his spot Hood grabs a firm hold of her to only dive to the ground causing the large creature to miss his attack before in a sudden move rearing back Hood grabs a hold of a glock to send round after round in the direction of Doomsday's head hoping to hit the creature's injured.

As she hears the sound of Doomsday letting out an ear piercing scream as a bullet strikes against it's injured eye causing the large creature to stumble back bursting from her spot on the ground with blazing speed Supergirl spears Doomsday hard in the chest before without breaking her stride she flies him through countless abandoned buildings one after another until suddenly she comes to a stop when she feels the creature planting it's feet into the ground.

Without having any chance to react as she glances up suddenly Supergirl snaps her head back when she feels Doomsday delivering a vicious headbutt to her followed by another and another.

Racing through the abandoned streets as he glances around his surroundings looking for them suddenly Hood's eyes widen when he sees Supergirl crashing through a building back first and back onto the street a short distance away from him.

" Kara!"

Sliding across the ground as he kneels down next to Supergirl to see her slowly starting to sit up gently reaching out Hood helps her to her feet as he feels her leaning her body weight against him.

" Are you alright!?"

" I'm okay. That bastard likes to play dirty."

" We'll then i saw payback is in order. Don't you agree?"

" Definitely."

As she sees Doomsday bursting through the walls of the building she had been sent through shaking her head in a sudden move Supergirl bursts from her spot to send a laser blast in Doomsday's direction to see the blast hitting it's mark against the large creature's right shoulder causing the creature to let out a sickening roar before without giving the creature time to react Supergirl sends a power right hook that connects across Doomsday's face sending the large creature flying towards a building as Supergirl flies after him.

In a swift motion as she reaches up and catches Doomsday in a swift motion just as he is about to crash into a nearby building bursting from her spot Supergirl ascends high up into the air as she sends her own headbutt in Doomsday's direction causing the creature's head to snap back before in a sudden motion Supergirl sends Doomsday flying down towards a nearby building causing the building to suddenly collapse on top of him.

Rearing back as she unleashes a massive laser beam down across the rumble causing a loud explosion to take place below Supergirl can't help but stare down the large cloud of smoke with an intense glare across her face as her hair flows freely with the wind.

With her eyes locked into the cloud of smoke as she slowly descends down from the sky to see nothing coming through the cloud of smoke slowly Supergirl's hands clutch into tight fists before suddenly without having any chance to react Supergirl is sent flying down hard to the ground with a thud causing a crater to form beneath her body when she feels a power punch landing in the middle of her back.

Shaking her head as she feels nothing but intense pain running all across her body slowly as she makes it to her knees suddenly Supergirl let's out a small scream when she feels her hair being grabbed from behind as she feels her feet slowly leaving the ground before she looks over her shoulder to see Doomsday staring at her with an intense glare across it's face.

Suddenly as she sees a bullet whizzing past her hitting Doomsday in his left eye causing him to let go of the grip he has on her hair Supergirl's eyes widen before rearing back with everything she's got she sends a right punch that connects into the middle of the creature's chest sending him flying back into a nearby pile of rubble.

Feeling her body completely drained as she feels herself losing her footing slowly Supergirl leans back when suddenly as she feels a pair of arms gently wrapping around her waist from behind slowly turning her head a smile forms on Supergirl's face when she sees Hood holding onto her.

" I've got you gorgeous. I've got you."

Without having a chance to react as she feels Hood gently lifting her up bridal style to only feel him quickly carrying her away slowly reaching up Supergirl can't help but gently wrap her arms around the back of his neck as she buries her head into his chest as she hears the sound of rumble bursting all across the area.

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Doomsday waiving it's massive hands up blindly slowly a ghost smile forms across Supergirl's face before she whispers out.

" He can't see us."

" What?"

" He can't see us. Look."

Looking over his shoulder as he sees Doomsday standing still glancing around it's surroundings as though it was listening in for footsteps a small smile forms across Hood's face before he nods his head.

" I think you're right gorgeous. It's just standing there."

" Don't make any sudden moves. Backup is on the way."

Before he has a chance to respond suddenly as he hears the sound of loud police sirens echoing throughout the air snapping his head to the side Hood's eyes widen as he sees a line of police cruisers along with a few swat vans occupying them before suddenly as he glances back over towards Doomsday to see the creature's head snapping in their direction Hood's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" No!"

Suddenly as he sees Doomsday leaping up from the air bursting from his spot Hood carries Supergirl off the street and around a street corner as he hears the sound of massive gunfire taking place along with a mixture of screams before slowly as he peeks his head around the corner to see Doomsday launching a few policemen in a sudden series of moves crashing through nearby rubble of once abandoned buildings along with their police cruisers Hood can't help but send an intense glare in Doomsday's direction.

" Run! Get out of here now!"

In a sudden motion as he sees Doomsday snapping it's head to look in their direction Hood can't help his glare from intensifying as he stares at the massive creature's face before suddenly as he sees a red flash colliding with Doomsday sending the massive creature flying into some nearby rumble to reveal a familiar figure where he had just seen Doomsday standing Hood can't help his eyes from going wide as he watches the figure known as Superman looking over his shoulder at him with a blank look across his face.

" Get her out of here! Now!"

" Yes sir."

As he sees Hood slowly leading Supergirl away from the scene snapping his head back forward slowly Superman stalks his way over towards Doomsday as he sees the massive creature emerging out of the rumble before in a series of moves as he lands punch after punch across Doomsday's face reaching out Superman grabs a firm hold of the creature's throat.

" Remember me?"

Without giving the creature anytime to react as he hears Doomsday starting to let out a sickening roar quickly Superman silences him as he increases his grip around the creature's throat before slowly he ascends up into the air bringing Doomsday up with him.

" This time you die."

Bursting from his spot as he wraps his free arm around Doomsday's waist in a sudden move Superman takes off at blazing speed high into the sky disappearing from everyone's sight unaware to his knowledge from a nearby street corner Hood stares at the scene with wide eyes as he holds Supergirl closely in his arms as she leans her head into his chest with closed eyes.

Suddenly as he sees Superman driving Doomsday hard into the ground causing a massive crater to form beneath their bodies Hood's eyes go as wide as saucers before slowly a small smile forms across his face when he sees Superman rising to his feet to stand over the fallen Doomsday.

" Show off."

As he hears Supergirl letting out a giggle slowly Hood's smile widens as he leans down to gently kiss the top of her head before slowly he carries her away from the scene.


	11. The Aftermath

" What just happened?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees Dick shrugging his shoulders as he stares at the Bat Computer's screen with extreme interest Barbara can't help but turn back towards the screen and do the same.

Interest that has stayed with her for the past hour. Interest ever since she heard the Batcomputer alarms suddenly going off as she was finishing up a few files. Interest that had increased enormously once she had seen the creature.

An alien creature that she had never seen before across the Batcomputer's screen. A creature she had only heard stories about. Stories about it's massive strength. Strength that could only be matched by some of the mightiest in the world.

Stories about how it had almost killed one of the world's greatest heroes single handly. A story that had peaked her interest the moment she had heard this. A story that had taken place in Metropolis.

A city that was much like her own. A city filled with crime around every street corner. Much like the same in Gotham. Crime that had created some of the most deadly villains the planet had ever seen. Only this time the city didn't create the creature.

No instead it had come from somewhere else. Someplace that was still unknown. But it had come with a warning. A warning to keep the creature locked away in it's cell. A warning that had become too late for many unfortunate citizens that had come across the creature.

A creature that had made it's way into Metropolis leaving a trail of destruction behind. The same destruction she can now be seen on full display as she watches countless news feeds surveying the scene with destruction seen for miles.

Destruction from many abandoned buildings being turned into nothing but piles of rubble. Piles of rubble the same size as the noticeable craters where a once quiet and abandoned road had used to be seen.

But this what not the only thing that is running through her mind. No the other hit closer to home. Worry. Worry about two individuals that she considered her own family. Her own goofy little brother and sister in law.

The very same individuals that she had seen battling against the massive creature through a few news feeds. A battle that looked as though they were in total control. Looked as though they had the battle won.

Especially by the efforts she had seen from Kara. How she had watched the young woman overpower the creature with such ease. With so much rage and intensity in which she had never seen before.

But it had been short lived. The creature had fought back. And fought back with the same intensity and rage been directed it's way. Intensity that had quickly given it the advantage in it's fight against the power kryptonian.

Even bringing her to near defeat without the help of kryptonite. Something she never thought she would ever experience. Especially from the months she had spent fighting crime with her. Months that she had watched the kryptonian make things look so easy.

Making things look easy from bringing down one of the deadliest assassins in the entire world in Bain to single handedly manhandling one of the Bat family's greatest foes in Killer Croc. Something she had only seen happening in her wildest dreams.

Dreams that had quickly become a reality. But on this day she had seen one of her worst nightmares coming to life. Had seen the mighty kryptonian overpowered by the savage beast. Had witnessed what she thought was her best friend's final moments until fate had intervened.

Had intervened thanks to Jason's efforts to get the savage beast away from her in what she thought was a genius plan. A plan to blind the savage animal. A plan he was able to execute with perfection before reinforcements in the form of Superman had unexpectedly come to their aid as Jason led Kara away from the scene.

A scene she has been waiting patiently to see. To see Jason carrying Kara into the Batcave. To be checked out for any injuries she might have obtained during their encounter with the beast. Even if she protested like she knew she would. Just like Jason always did before.

And right on cue. As she sees Jason slowly descending down the stone steps with Kara safely tucked in his arms as the later rests peacefully in his arms with her head snuggled into his chest bursting up from her seat with haste Barbara makes her way over towards them as she sees Jason carrying Kara over towards their medical bay before slowly she watches Jason lower Kara down onto the table in a sitting position as she sees the kryptonian clinging onto his arm.

" Are you guys alright? Are you alright Kara?"

Letting out a silent groan as she slowly cracks open her eyes to see Barbara standing a few feet away with a look of concerned plastered across her face slowly as she forces a smile across her face raising her right hand up Kara gives Barbara a thumbs up before slowly as she hears Barbara breathing a sigh in relief Kara rests her head gently down on Jason's shoulder.

" I am now."

Rolling her eyes as she slowly watches Jason wrapping his arms gently around Kara to bring her closer to his body slowly Barbara crosses her arms over her chest as she glances back and forth between them while unknown to her knowledge Dick is doing the same behind her.

" Alright start talking. What the hell happened out there?"

" Doomsday."

" Doomsday? What the hell is a Doomsday?"

Letting out a sigh as she glances over her shoulder to see a confused look forming across Dick's face slowly Barbara takes a deep breathe before she looks back towards Kara and Jason.

" Do you remember the story that Kara told us months ago when she and her cousin encountered an alien creature in Metropolis?"

" Yeah? I think so. The creature was so powerful that it took the combined efforts of Kara and her cousin to defeat him. Wait! You mean to tell me…."

" Yes. It lived our encounter."

" But how? I thought your cousin killed the beast?"

" I thought so as well. After the battle was over we we're sure the creature had been destroyed. But i guess we were wrong. It's strange though. When i was fighting him it seemed like he had grown stronger somehow."

" But that doesn't make any sense. How could it grow stronger?"

" Don't know. But it did. When i had first encountered the creature matching my cousin's power without missing a beat, I knew it was strong. But it wasn't this strong. Someone or something helped it grow stronger."

" Do you think…."

" Yes. I do. I don't know how but i'm sure Luthor had something to do with this. It's the only explanation that makes sense. He's been trying to kill my cousin and I for years. What better way to succeed by having our greatest foe under his thumb."

Without giving anyone a chance to respond as he lets out a loud cough with a flick of his wrist Jason rips of his helmet from his head before slowly as a small glare forms across his face Jason deposits his helmet on the table.

" Okay if you two don't mind, I would like to check over my wife now for any injuries she might have sustained fighting Doomsday. We can talk more about our theories of how the creature was alive and where it came from later. Kara first. Conspiracy theories later."

Cracking open her eyes as she glances up to see a determined look across Jason's face slowly a ghost smile forms across Kara's face as she snuggles her body even closer into Jason's own before as she hears footsteps slowly moving away she let's out a happy sigh as she feels the top of her forehead being given a gentle kiss.

" Thank you for that. I always love it when my man takes action."

" I know. You can believe me on that gorgeous. Your award system really does wonders. But seriously if i didn't step in then we would have been sitting here for hours throwing theories back and forth. As much as i respect them that couldn't go now.

Now back to business. Let's check you over."

" Yes doctor."

Suppressing a chuckle as he feels Kara slowly leaning her head off his chest to remove her red cape slowly reaching out Jason gently grabs a hold of the bottom of her blue shirt as he hears her cape hitting the medical table before slowly he lifts the shirt over her head as he sees her raising up her hands revealing her blue bra underneath.

Depositing the shirt to the side next to her cape as he reaches out and gently touches a few bruises across her waist to see her flinch from his touch slowly Jason takes a deep breathe unaware the Kara is looking down towards him with a weak smile.

" You just couldn't wait to get my shirt off huh?"

Glancing up as he sees Kara looking down towards him with a small smile across her face slowly Jason forces a smile to come across his face before slowly as he looks back down towards her bruised sides unaware to his knowledge a concerned look forms across Kara's face.

Suddenly without anytime to react as he feels Kara gently caressing his face with her hand slowly Jason feels his head being steered up before he looks up to see Kara giving him a small smile.

" I'm fine Jay really. I'm just a little sore."

" I know gorgeous. I know."

" Then what's the problem?"

Without taking her eyes away as she sees Jason breaking off eye contact to look down towards the medical table leaning forward Kara presses her lips gently to his own before slowly she breaks off the kiss to lean her forehead gently against his.

" It's okay. It's just me. What is really scaring you?"

" Today when i saw that thing hovering over you it was like watching my nightmares coming to life. I thought that i was going to lose you."

Reaching out as she gently pulls Jason into an embrace to only feel him returning the embrace with equal force slowly Kara buries her face in his neck as a small smile forms across her face.

" Nothing is going to ever happen to me. And nothing will ever happen to you."

" You don't know that. It almost happened today."

" Yes it almost did. But almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

As she hears Jason letting out a silent chuckle slowly a bright smile forms across Kara's face before slowly she closes her eyes.

" Nothing and i mean nothing will ever separate us again. I promise."

* * *

Letting out a sigh as raises up his coffee cup up to take a sip Commissioner Gordon can't help but close his eyes as he feels the small jolt of energy being given to him by the liquid as he comes to a complete stop at the outside of his front door leading into his home.

A sight that he had been dreaming about coming home to for the past couple of hours. Hours filled with so much destruction. Hours filled with so many conflicting reports. Conflicting reports of a savage creature in which had never been seen before by the citizens of Gotham roaming through the city. Roaming through not only causing a couple of casualties to take place but for many to be injured.

Until they had showed up. The small band of heroes that he knew were now watching over the city. A small band of heroes that was lead by the powerful Supergirl in this encounter with the beast. An encounter that left nothing to the imagine. Left carnage in it's wake in which none in the city had ever seen before.

Left once known buildings from years ago into nothing but piles of rubble. Left many street corners needing immediate repairs. Possibly even to have evacuated for the time being. A situation that he never quite ever had to experience before.

But he was more than glad to deal with it if it meant not seeing more casualties taking place on this given night. He would gladly accept having to work through the night and through most of the afternoon if it meant everyone was safe. If it meant she was safe.

His baby girl. His Barbara. The very same that had returned back home to Gotham City just mere months ago unexpectedly. Something he never complained about. Especially when he learned about everything that had been taking place in her life.

From hearing about how not only how her relationship with Dick Grayson had blossomed to how she expected him to propose to her any day now. Especially after she had found an engagement ring that he had hide away in his dresser drawer one day when she was cleaning their apartment.

A memory he would never forget. The memory of seeing the look of pure happiness across his daughter's face when Dick had not only proposed to her in front of himself but also in front of what she considered her family.

Two individuals that instantly liked upon meeting them. A young woman roughly her age along with her husband. A couple that showed so much respect to him. A trait that he rarely saw from the younger crowd in the city. But he admired and respected them back for that.

Especially the young man in question named Jason. How he had been instantly impressed by how the young man carried himself. Carried himself with pride as he told stories to them about his past experiences with Barbara showing the instant connection the young adults had. A connection much like a brother and sister relationship.

A sight that made him smile inside from seeing the joy across his daughter's face during the whole dinner as they went back and forth telling stories. Although he had wished to question her about one topic.

A topic that had been on his mind for a while. The topic of Batgirl and Nightwing. How the heroes had suddenly returned to Gotham City the moment they had returned. How nobody had seen the connection.

But he did. He had seen it once they had returned. And that was when things all started to make sense. Finally had given him the answers to many unanswered questions of his. Questions of where his daughter was at night.

A question that had finally been answered. She was out there. She was out roaming the streets as Batgirl. And now she was out there roaming the streets once again. Only this time she had some powerful allies with her. This time she had her family out there with her.

Retracting his hand as he lets out a sigh slowly reaching into his pocket as he grabs a firm hold of his keys suddenly the sound of his cellphone going off causes him to stop his hand in mid motion before slowly reaching down Gordon grabs a firm hold of his cellphone from his jacket pocket and raises up to eye level to see Barbara on the caller id.

" Hey Babs…."

Reaching out as he puts his keys into the front door's lock with a flick of his wrist Gordon throws open the door as he balances his cellphone on his shoulder while he holds onto a few case files under his arm before as he closes the door behind himself slowly he makes his way through the house towards his living room.

" Are we still on for supper tonight kitten?"

' **Of Course dad. Dick wants to take us out tonight to this new Sushi restaurant that has just opened up.'**

With a smile coming across his face as he enters into his pitch dark living room rearing back Gordon throws the files in his hand down onto a nearby table before slowly reaching out Gordon touches the wall looking for the light switch.

" That sounds great. I'm looking forward to it."

' **Are you okay dad? I mean after everything that happened last night with the whole alien fasco.'**

" I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'll see…."

Suddenly as he feels a small object striking him hard in the back of the head without having any chance to react Gordon feels his body striking against the floorboards hard causing his cellphone to go flying from his hand to the ground with a thud.

' **Dad!? What's going on!?'**

As she holds her cellphone tight against her ear with a look of worry across her face suddenly Barbara's eyes widen when she hears a sound she hadn't heard in a long time. A sinister laugh that only belonged to one individual.

The same individual that has tormented so many lives in Gotham City. Tormented the lives of the ones she cares about. The main star in the nightmares of her little brother.

" Dad?"

Unable to hold it in any longer as tears slowly make their way down her cheeks as she listens to the laughter from the other line suddenly her eyes widen when she hears the laughing stop.

' **I'm sorry kitten but your family reunion has been canceled for the evening i'm afraid.'**

Suddenly as she hears the laughing returning bursting up from her seat with haste Barbara ascends up the Batcave's steps as she hears the sinister laugh echoing through her cellphone.


	12. A Killing Joke

Bursting through the entrance doors without breaking his stride as he pulls Kara forward through the hospital at high speed ignoring all the stares that are being thrown their way Jason makes his way through the hospital's ground with a blank look across his face.

A look that displays the pure opposite of what he is feeling inside. Feeling something he had never truly ever experienced before. Feeling pure anger. Pure rage from the call that he had received. A call that has made his emotions go into overdrive with one word.

A simple name. The name of Gotham City's most well known psychopath. His tormenter. His murder and proclaimed The Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker.

The very same criminal that has destroyed so many lives. Caused so many to lose their insanity with just an hour of his time. The very same that has caused remarkable damage on this given night doing something that nobody in the city had ever done.

Something very few even considered doing. Whether it was from not wanting heat to be brought down upon them to even having a manhunt taking place for them. The act was simple. Going after the police commissioner. Going after the single man in charge of the whole police force.

A police force that can be seen in every room of the hospital with grim looks across their faces while some others are already out on the streets searching for the clown prince of crime themselves with many others about to join them on their manhunt.

A manhunt that would only end with one way to satisfy every single man and woman on the force. End with another body going to the morgue. The body of the clown prince of crime.

Round the corner as he passes on by a few police officers standing at the nurse's station suddenly as he sees Barbara sitting off in the corner crying as she is comforted by Dick letting go of Kara's hand slowly Jason makes his way over towards Barbara before slowly as he nears her slowly Jason kneels down to rest his hand on her knee.

" Babs?"

Suddenly as he feels Babs pulling him into an embrace slowly Jason returns the embrace before as he feels her burying her head into his shoulder slowly Jason gently starts to rub her back.

" Shh it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

" He's back Jay. There was so much blood."

As she feels his hand coming to a complete stop as she leans her head back to see an intense glare forming across Jason's face slowly Barbara's eyes widen before as she watches Jason making his way over towards her father's hospital room.

Without breaking his stride as he sees a police officer slowly making his way to stand in front of the room slowly Jason's hand clutches into a tight fist.

" Hold it! Nobody is allowed in…."

Ignoring the officer as he continues to make his way forward suddenly as he sees the officer reaching into his holster for his firearm with lighting fast speed Jason knocks the officer down with one quick punch sending the gun flying out of his hand to the ground with a thud.

As she hears the sound of every police officer in the room turning in Jason's direction with their firearms raised in his direction with an intense glare coming across her face Kara snaps her body around to stare at every single police officer as her hands clutch into tight fists.

" Don't!"

Walking over the fallen police officer as he quietly opens up the hospital room's door to be instantly met by the sound of beeping coming from a nearby machine slowly Jason turns towards the sound before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees him.

The form of Commissioner Gordon resting on a hospital bed while numerous machines are seen all around his hospital bed. Machines that he can hear going to work as they continue to beep.

A man. A good man. A man that didn't deserve any of this. Didn't deserve this fate. The fate of having to fight for his life while his daughter and soon to be son in law sit patiently outside of his hospital room unable to do anything to help him.

To feel helpless. Just like he feels right now as he stares down at the man. A man that he had met briefly once before when he was a child. The very same man that had went out of his way to comfort him during his time of need.

A man that had told him to keep his head up because no matter what there was always light at the end of the tunnel. And he was right. There is a light at the end of the tunnel. And his light was standing just behind him.

The woman that seemed to always bring him back. Always seemed to tame the rage and anger that lurked inside of him. The very same now that watches over him as countless cops are seen gathering outside of the hospital room with their firearms drawn.

Slowly making his way over towards the hospital bed as he reaches out Jason gently lays his hand down on the hospital bed as he bows his head down.

" I'm sorry Jim. You didn't deserve this."

Taking a deep as he looks up towards Gordon's sleeping face slowly a small smile forms across Jason's face as he lets out a silent chuckle.

" You may not remember this but we met before long ago. It was the night my father was found murdered. You told me that everything would be alright. That no matter what there was always light at the end of the tunnel.

A light that would always overcome the darkness. And you were right. There truly is a light at the end of the tunnel. And i've found my light. The same woman that now stands outside in that hallway along with your daughter holding off every officer standing guard outside of this room.

I might have popped one of your officers before coming in here. That was my bad but i think that i can be forgiven under these circumstances."

Taking a deep breathe as he glances away from Gordon to look outside of the room to see Barbara standing by Kara's side as police officer one after another slowly lower down their weapons breathing a sigh in relief Jason turns back to look at Gordon's hospital bed.

" She will always be my light that will steer me away from the darkness. But one thing that i've learned throughout the years is sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. Darkness with darkness when you are faced with the face of pure evil.

Just like the one that cowardly attacked you tonight. The same man that was known just last year as being my murder. Something that i think you've known about for a couple of months along with what your daughter does during her nights.

To help bring a different brand of justice like you have done for so many years. But tonight i promise you that justice will be delivered. Only it might not be the kind that you would agree with. I hope that you understand."

Snapping his body around as he slowly makes his way through the hospital room and out towards Kara just as he nears her without giving her any chance to react reaching out Jason pulls Kara towards him to only bring her into a deep kiss that he feels her returning in full.

" Stay here with Babs."

Suddenly as she feels Jason breaking up the embrace as a confused look forms across Kara's face as she sees Jason kissing the top of Barbara's forehead before slowly she sees him walking down the hallway after he gently pats Dick on the shoulder.

" Wait? Where are you going?"

Coming to a stop as he glances over his shoulder to see Kara looking at him with a look of concern riddled across her face slowly Jason looks back forward.

" I'm gonna do something that i should have done a long time ago."

Suddenly as her eyes go wide slowly Kara takes a step forward to follow after Jason as she sees him moving through the hallway and around the corner.

" Jason!?"

* * *

Home sweet home. Three sickening words that are running through the mind of one individual as he slowly makes his way around one of his former hideouts. Making his way through his once favorite hideout.

A hideout that brought back so many memories. Memories of facing off against The Dark Knight all around his hideout. A place that once a long time ago could be seen entertaining so many young kids and adults.

But not anymore. Not ever since he had made his claim on the place. Made his claim by planting bombs all across the amusement park in one of his failed schemes. Although he would admit it did bring a smile on his face from seeing all of the chaos that a simple bomb had brought to the crowd.

A park that was abandoned for years until his last encounter with the Batman. An encounter where he had faced not just one enemy but another. A woman that was hellbent on killing him. Even going so far as adding to his already existing scars all across his body.

But in the end she had let him live. She had turned him into the authorities just like his nemesis always did. Just another disappointment in his life.

On this night however there was no disappointment. There was no being caught by the authorities to only be returned to his cozy little cell. No tonight he had achieved one of his greatest moment. A moment that would go down forever in Gotham City's record books.

The day the great police commissioner of Gotham City had fallen. Had fallen at his hands. Something nobody ever thought could be possible. But after today nobody would think this way anymore. After today nobody was untouchable.

Not the police. Not the proclaimed Bat Family. Nobody. A thought that only makes his sinister smile widen as he enters into the control room of his hideout to find a few of his remaining followers waiting patiently inside for him.

Followers that have been with him for years. All except for one. One individual that remains absent from his gang. Harley Quinn. His Harley. A woman that he was able to control for so many years. A woman that showed undying love and loyalty towards him.

All up until he had heard some disturbing things off the street. Rumors that she was through with her life of crime. A rumor that instantly made him sick to his stomach. Made him want to find her and strangle her with his own bare hands.

But that moment would come later. That moment would come once the bat had come back out to play. A bat that has not been seen for months. Although his children were a different story. His family had come back to Gotham with a pair of new heroes.

A hero that during their last encounter had beaten him to an inch of his life. Going as far as breaking nearly every bone in his body. A memory that only makes him laugh as he thinks back to what he had taken from her. Had taken her heart.

A memory that helped him recover from his injuries knowing that the great and powerful Supergirl had lost the love of her life at his hands. Lost the man that he had to admit put up one hell of a fight. Even going as far as breaking free from his binds to make it over towards the warehouse's door.

But the other hero that was seen now at her side was still a mystery to him. A mysterious hero that went by the name of Red Hood. A name he once heard being used by another criminal long ago. Only this time the name was being used for good.

Coming to a stop as he reaches out to gently touch a few controls of the main circuit breaker controlling the whole park letting out a sinister laugh the clown prince of crime himself known as The Joker presses down on a button lighting up the room before suddenly as he hears the sound of glass shattering from above Joker looks up just in time to see a few small objects coming down towards him.

Suddenly as he feels himself being thrown back from a couple of small explosions causing him to land back first on the ground with a thud shaking his head as he looks back over towards the control panel to see sparks flying all across the room from the panel causing the lights to quickly flicker slowly Joker lets out a sinister laugh before he watches the lights go out engulfing the room in darkness.

" Oh Batsy? I've missed you so much."

As he hears the sound of someone landing down on the ground a couple of feet away slowly turning his head towards the sound a confused look forms across Joker's face when he sees through a small spec of light a red helmet with pure white eyes staring angrily at him.

" You're not Batsy? Who the heck are you?"

" I'm your judge,your jury,and your executor."

Suddenly without giving him any time to react in a sudden move Hood retrieves a pair of glocks from his belt before rearing back on the trigger he sends bullet after bullet into the chest of an incoming clown with a baseball bat sending the clown flying back to the ground with a sickening thud.

Releasing the empty clips as he sees another clown charging forward his way followed by another clown a couple of feet behind leaping up into the air Hood delivers a spinning kick that connects across the clown's neck causing a sickening snapping sound to echo throughout the room before rearing back he sends a backhanded strike with his glock into the next clown's face followed by a kick to his chest sending the clown flying back to the ground with a thud.

Glancing around the room as he sees every single one of Joker's goons down for the count slowly turning his head as he sees The Joker slowly back peddling from him into the darkness in a sudden move as he puts his glocks back into his holsters with his hands clutching into tight fists slowly Hood stalks over towards Joker.

" Hey take it easy there kid. It was all a joke."

Ignoring his pleads as he slowly stalks his way over towards Joker to see the clown prince of crime starting to crawl away into the darkness without giving him any chance to react leaping up into the air Hood slams his feet down in the center of Joker's back causing the clown prince of crime to let out a scream before reaching out as he grabs a firm hold of Joker's hair rearing back Jason pulls Joker's head up towards his face.

" I know and i've got just the punch line for you."

Rearing back as he slams The Joker's face down onto the ground with a sickening thud followed by another and another causing a large gash to open up across Joker's face Hood can't help but smile at the scene under his helmet.

" This is only the beginning you son of a bitch. Tonight i'm gonna make you feel everything that you've ever done to anyone in this city."

Without giving him a chance to respond as he slams Joker's head down with a sickening thud slowly letting go of his head Hood rises up to his feet before reaching down he grabs a firm hold of Joker's leg to only slowly start to drag him out of the room.

* * *

" Are you sure this is the place?"

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth as he slowly lets out a breathe a police sergeant slowly nods his head at his partner.

" Yeah this is the place. I would never forget it. I took my son here on the day The Joker planted bombs all around the park."

" But that was before The Batman saved the day. I bet it was one hell of a show seeing old batsy beating down the son of a bitch."

Nodding his head before he has a chance to respond as he sees an ambulance parked off in the distance inside of the park slowly moving forward the sergeant unclips his holster to reach down to grab his firearm as he sees his partner doing the same.

Suddenly as he sees a body being thrown through a glass window to the outside of the park without hesitating the sergeant grabs his firearm to aim it at the body before a confused look forms across his face when he recognizes the body to be The Joker.

Without breaking his stride as he slowly makes his way over not waiving his aim suddenly as he sees The Joker stirring before he has a chance to react the sergeant watches a figure smashing his boot down in the back of The Joker's head causing the clown prince of crime to slam back down towards the ground with a sickening thud.

Looking up as he sees a figure that he recognized as The Red Hood hovering over the fallen Joker suddenly the police sergeant comes to a complete stop before slowly he watches in silence as Hood slowly drags Joker across the dirt and towards the ambulance.

As he reaches up to open the back of the ambulance's doors to feel resistance coming from down below reaching down as he grabs a firm hold of Joker to see the clown prince of crime smiling a him with a sinister smile while his eyes are barely staying open rearing back Hood smashes his head against the back of the ambulance's doors followed by another causing a dent to form in the center of the doors before slowly he drops the unconscious body of Joker down to the ground with a thud to open up the ambulance's doors.

With his eyes only widening as he sees Hood throwing The Joker's unconscious body into the back of the ambulance as though it was a rag doll slowly the sergeant watches Hood slam the doors shut before suddenly as he sees Hood turning to look in their direction the sergeant's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Staring directly in Hood's eyes as he slowly lowers his aim to lower his gun back into his holster slowly the police sergeant nods his head at Hood to only receive one in return before mere moments later as he sees Hood driving the ambulance away the sergeant breathes a sigh in relief along with his partner.

* * *

With blazing fast speed as she soars through the air glancing down at Gotham City with her emotions in overdrive Kara can't help the concerned look forming across her face. A concerned look that has been forming ever sense she had seen the look across Jason's face. A look she had never seen before across his face.

A look that she knew too well. The same look she had on that fateful night. A look of pure rage. A look radiating so much intensity. Intensity to do what needed to be done. To do what she wanted to do just over a year ago.

To bring an end to arguably Gotham City's greatest enemy. To bring an end to the clown prince of crime for good. A thought that has been on her mind to do for the past couple of months. Not for herself but for another.

The very same man that she had thought to of lost just last year. The same man that she can now happily say that was not the case. Even going as far to be proud to be his wife. A sight that she never thought she would ever see.

But it happened. Now she could only wish she wasn't too late. Too late from what Jason was planning. Planning on ending the clown prince of crime on this given night. Not for himself. But for her. Her and the citizens of Gotham City.

To cleanse himself of the constant nightmares that he would have every single night. Nightmares she would hold him and tell him everything would be alright. Nightmares she knew terrified him. Nightmares that could end on this given night at a cost.

The cost of losing a part of himself. To take a life. A turning point that there was no turning back from. Something she knew that he had never experienced before. But she had. She had taken a life. And she knew what came at the cost of it.

A cost she was unwilling to allow him to do. Especially now. Especially since he had been returned back to her where he rightfully belonged. Belonged by her side.

And that is why now she blazes across the air in search of him not caring who or what sees her flying through the air without her Supergirl suit. Not caring if she was exposed for the whole world to see.

No the only thing that matters to her now is finding him. But where is he? Where could he have taken him? Something she has been thinking about for the last couple of minutes as she goes through the city to places she deemed to be acceptable to the situation.

Places that would be quiet to do the deed. Places that would allow Jason to do anything he wanted to The Joker without being disturbed. Just like the scene she had seen upon arriving at one of Joker's former hideouts.

A scene that showed the brutality that Jason had shown to The Joker. The same brutality she had shown The Joker. Blood splattered across the ground. Broken shards of glass all around the area. Even the same goons with noticeable injures being carted away.

Brutality that showed she needed to find him in a hurry. But where to look?

Suddenly as her eyes widen coming to a complete stop snapping her body around in an instant Kara disappears at high speed in the direction of Old Gotham.

* * *

' **Jason!'**

Shaking his head as he stares down at the unconscious body of The Joker with his grip on the crowbar in his hand tightening by the second there is only one thing running through the mind of Jason. Her voice. Kara's voice. Kara's voice pleading out for help.

A memory of a dream that has always haunted his mind every single night. A dream that would always come flooding into his mind every single time he closed his eyes. A nightmare about the monster below him.

A dream about being tied up in a chair by chains as Kara lays on the ground with The Joker on top of her. A dream that quickly becomes into his worst nightmare as he watches the clown prince of crime overpower his wife with such ease. To even violate her in so many ways up until it stops when he takes out a knife.

A scene that only makes his blood boil as he hears Kara letting out an ear piercing scream as The Joker carves up her face as he tries to break free from his chains to no prevail. A scene that he would never forget. Would never allow. Even if it meant sacrificing himself if it meant saving her.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks down towards The Joker with an intense glare forming across his face rearing back Jason sends a crowbar strike down in the center of The Joker's back causing the clown prince of crime to instantly be awakened from his sleep before suddenly he slams the crowbar back down into his back again causing the clown prince of crime to let out a scream.

" Rise and shine sweetheart."

As he sees Joker not moving on the ground rearing back with all of his might Jason sends another crowbar strike down in the middle of The Joker's back causing the clown prince of crime to let out another scream before slowly the glare across Jason's face intensifies.

" I said wake up you son of a bitch!"

Rearing back again as he sees The Joker slowly rising up with all of his might Jason sends a crowbar strike down in the middle of The Joker's back again causing the clown prince of crime to be slammed back face first to the ground with a thud before slowly rearing back Jason sends another crowbar strike down only this time to the back of The Joker's right knee causing a sickening crunch to echo throughout the room.

As he listens to The Joker letting out a scream as he cradles his knee in his hands rearing back once again Jason sends a crowbar strike down into The Joker's right wrist causing a bone snapping sound to echo throughout the room before rearing back Jason sends a kick directly into The Joker's face completely shattering his nose on impact.

Throwing the crowbar off to the side as he looks down to see The Joker slowly starting to crack a smile kneeling down Jason grabs a firm hold of The Joker's hair with his left hand as he rears back his right before suddenly with lighting fast speed Jason sends right punch one after another to Joker's face causing blood to scatter all across the ground.

Feeling his arm getting tired as he looks over towards The Joker's face to see nasty gashes all across his face causing blood to flow freely to the ground below rearing back Jason slams Joker's head to the cold ground with a thud before slowly Jason rises up to his feet.

" Just so that there is no confusion, I want you to see the face of our executioner."

Reaching up as he pulls his helmet off revealing his face causing The Joker's eyes to widen without giving him a chance to react rearing back Jason slams his helmet down on Joker's face causing a sickening thud to echo throughout the room.

Throwing his helmet to the side as he sees blood pouring down Joker's face as the clown prince of crime stares up at him with a sickening smile rearing back with all of his might Jason slams his right fist down causing The Joker's head to snap to the side before suddenly as he slowly rises up to his feet the glare across his face intensifies when he hears The Joker letting out a sinister laugh from the ground.

Snapping his head down as he sees The Joker's smile only widening as he listens to the clown prince of crime's laughter increasing reaching up Jason covers his ears before suddenly as he sees the image of Kara laying motionless with a smile carved across her face in his mind without giving The Joker anytime to react reaching down Jason grabs a firm hold of The Joker's suit to only slam hit against a nearby wall with tremendous force causing a noticeable crack to form across the wall.

Rearing back as he sends punch after punch into The Joker's stomach causing the clown prince of crime to spit up blood over his shoulder and to the ground below putting all of his strength into the next blow Jason delivers a right uppercut that lands clean causing The Joker to slowly slide down the wall.

Suddenly reaching out as he grabs a hold of The Joker's suit preventing his body from hitting the ground in a sudden move rearing back Jason sends The Joker flying over his shoulder to only smash hit through a nearby wooden table causing completely shattering the table into pieces.

Rising up to his feet as he hears The Joker letting out a groan reaching down Jason grabs a hold of a crowbar before slowly he stalks his way over towards Joker as he hears the clown prince of crime starting to laugh.

Rearing back as he sends a crowbar strike down hitting The Joker across the chest followed by another and another to hear the laughing continuing in a sudden move rearing back Jason throws the crowbar away before reaching down in a sudden move Jason closes his hand around The Joker's closed fist.

Suddenly as a sickening snapping sound echoes throughout the room a small ghost smile forms across Jason's face as he hears The Joker screaming out in pain as he holds his right hand in his left before slowly reaching out Jason grabs a firm hold of The Joker's left leg.

Rearing back as he sends a well placed kick to the back of The Joker's left knee causing the clown prince of crime to let out a scream without giving him any chance to react as he holds a firm hold of The Joker's leg in a sudden move Jason leaps over The Joker's head causing a sickening pop to echo throughout the room.

* * *

Descending down from the sky as she lands down on the street with a small thud without hesitating for a single second with blazing fast speed Kara bursts from her spot towards an abandoned apartment complex before as she comes up towards the entrance doors without breaking her stride Kara smashes through the doors causing the remains to scatter across the area in thousands of pieces.

An building that she knew held so much importance to Jason. The building that he had lived in for most of his life. The building that he had so many fond memories. Memories of his father.

But a building that also reminded him of some of his worst nightmares. Nightmares from seeing his father taken out of the building in handcuffs. Nightmares of watching the thugs that had killed his father roaming around the hallways.

A building that has been abandoned for years. A building that was scheduled to be demolished any day now. The perfect spot in her mind for Jason to bring him. The perfect spot for him to inflict their revenge upon the clown prince of crime.

She just hoped she wasn't too late. Too late to save Jason. Her Jason.

Suddenly as she hears a loud thud coming from up above on one of the upper levels coming to a complete stop Kara's eyes widen before without any hesitation rearing back Kara bursts up through the ceiling at blazing fast speed before after just mere seconds suddenly she comes to a stop when she reaches the upper level to see him.

Jason with his back turned towards her with blood dripping down his hands as he hovers over a bloodied Joker. A scene that only makes her concern deepen before as she looks over towards Jason's side to see a few empty cans of gasoline suddenly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers before she snaps her head to look over at Jason when she hears him lighting a match.

" Jason?!"

Coming to an halt as he takes a deep breathe slowly glancing over his shoulder as he sees Kara standing at the other end of the room with concern riddled across her face slowly Jason turns his head back around to stare down at The Joker.

" Stay out of this Kara. This has to end now."

" No Jason. Not like this. This isn't you. Put the match down."

Using all of the strength left in him as he feels intense pain all across his body slowly The Joker turns his head to look in Kara's direction with a sinister smile forming across his face.

" Very poor choice of words."

Suddenly as he feels a boot being slammed down hard into the middle of his chest causing him to spit out some blood slowly The Joker's smile widens slightly as he looks back up towards Jason to see him staring down in his direction with an intense glare across his face.

" Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

" Jason! Jason look at me."

As she sees Jason slowly turning to look in her direction taking a deep breathe slowly Kara takes a few steps towards him.

" Don't listen to him. Listen to only my voice. You're better than him. This isn't you. Please put down the match. Please Jason."

" I can't! I can't let him go! If i let him go you will never be safe! Look at what he has done! How many more lives can i let him destroy!? How many more families have to suffer because of him. I can end all of the pain right now.

I….I can't lose you."

" I know Jason. I know. I have seen the pain that this monster has brought to so many others. But i can't let you do this. If you do this then i will lose you. I will lose the man that i love. Please i'm begging you give me the match."

Looking deep into Kara's eyes as he sees her pleading with him with everything she's got with his hand shaking slowly Jason extends his hand out towards Kara before mere seconds later as he feels Kara taking the matches out of his hand while she blows out the lit match suddenly Jason feels himself being brought into an embrace.

An embrace that he returns in full as he buries his face into her neck as he feels her rubbing his back unaware that on the ground a sinister smile forms across Joker's face.

" Aww how sweet. Oh how i love to see young love."

Opening her eyes as she looks over Jason's shoulder and down towards the ground to see The Joker smiling up in her direction Kara can't help but send an intense glare in his direction as she feels Jason's grip around her waist tightening.

" Afterall it's not everyday that you witness your greatest creation achieving happiness. Oh it just brings a smile to my face."

Looking on as he sees Jason snapping his head to look over his shoulder at him with confusion riddled across his face slowly Joker's smile widens.

" Oh you didn't know did you? Tisk tisk. That's a bad Batsy. Keeping secrets away from his little birdies.

I'm the one responsible Jason. I'm the man truly responsible for your father's death. I'm the reason for all your suffering."

Suddenly as he sees Kara's eyes widening Joker lets out a sinister laugh as he coughs up some blood before he looks towards her with a sinister smile.

" That's right my poor little Kara. I'm the reason for his suffering. It has always been me. I'm the reason why your Jason has so much trouble sleeping at night.

Can't you feel it Jason? Can't you feel the hatred building up inside? Can't you feel your blood boiling? Now you're just like me."

Slowly with her glare only intensifying by the second as she clutches her free hand into a fist suddenly Kara glances over towards Jason when she feels him letting her go to face The Joker with an intense glare across his face.

" Now do you have what it takes to do what needs to be done? Come now. You know what must be done. Or do i have to make you suffer some more before you make up your mind?"

Suddenly without having anytime to react as his hands clutch into tight fists the sound of a crunch from behind causes Jason to look over towards Kara before as he hears the remains of the matches hitting the ground Jason feels Kara gently grabbing his arm.

" Let's go home. He's not going anywhere."

Gently giving his arm a tug slowly as she leads Jason over towards the other side of the room towards an open doorway unaware to Kara's knowledge the smile across The Joker's face vanishes into an intense glare.

" You're next!"

Suddenly as she feels resistance coming from Jason coming to a complete stop Kara looks over her shoulder before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees Jason pointing a glock over towards The Joker.

" Do it. You know you want to. Because if you don't i promise you that you're father will not be the only loved one that i take from you."

As she sees Jason's hand shaking reaching out Kara gently lays her hand down on his hand to lower down the gun as she raises her free hand up to gently rest on his cheek.

" Jason?"

Gently turning his head as she sees him looking into her eyes as his eyes get watery leaning forward Kara presses her lips to Jason's own for a gentle kiss before she glances over towards The Joker with an intense glare forming across her face.

" You don't have to do this….alone."

Gently lowering his hand down to his side as she gently pulls Jason into an embrace reaching up Kara gently tucks Jason's head to rest on her shoulder.

" Close your eyes and only listen to the sound of my voice."

Taking a shaky breath as he feels Kara gently stroking his hair slowly Jason closes his eyes as he hears Kara starting to hum.

Suddenly as he hears the sound of The Joker letting out a sinister laugh causing him to flinch Jason feels Kara tightening her grip around his waist before suddenly as he sees a flash of red light through his closed eyelids Jason tightens his grip around Kara's waist as he hears The Joker letting out a sickening laugh.

Gently stroking Jason's hair as she watches the flames all around The Joker quickly consuming his body as he continues to laugh rearing back with red eyes Kara sends a laser beam all across his body causing his body to instantly catch on fire as the flames all around him quickly consume his body as smoke starts to fill up the room along with the sickening smell of burnt flesh.

 **Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone that has read and followed along with this story. This is not the end of this saga. When the next story comes out it will be then that i will release the epilogue to this story to basically steer you into what to expect in the next story.**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
